Aparências
by Milly Snape
Summary: Um engano... E Severus Snape e Hermione Granger se vêm presos em um mundo de aparências.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens ou ambientações da Saga Harry Potter me pertencem, é tudo da J.K e seus colaboradores. Apenas peguei emprestado para brincar um pouco, e não pretendo ganhar nada além de comentários com isso.**

* * *

**Queridos, sim essa é a mesma Aparências =) Muitos de vocês já a viram por aqui, acho eu... Porém, dessa vez ela veio para ser terminada. Eu praticamente havia desistido dessa história, já que comecei escrever ela em 2007 e pasmem... Ela tem apenas 8 capítulos completados, enormes, mas ainda sim, apenas 8. Então ontem durante a noite, conversei com a querida Mounna que tinha uma fanfic (Wish Master) que estava parada, é uma Snarry com SS/HG. E nós trocamos, eu terminava Aparência se ela terminar WM com uma SS/HG =))) Então cá estou, e dessa vez é para valer.**

**- Praticamente nada mudou nos capítulos;**

**- Os que estão escritos serão postados rapidamente;**

**- As atualizações não viram tão rápidas porque meu foco no momento é na fanfic: Durante a Guerra.**

**- Há uma diferença gritante no estilo da escrita, já que eu fui escrevendo ao longo dos anos, e espero ter amadurecido... Mas resolvi deixar assim mesmo, graças aos conselhos da amiga Leyla Poth =)**

**- Obrigada a Beta de Sempre, Camila Lino. ;) I Love You.**

**Fiquem a vontade para comentar, criticar, elogiar, amar... rsrs Se você gostou de È verdade ou Mentira? Vc vai amar esta daqui.**


	2. I - Quando as coisas tem que acontecer

**Capítulo I**

**Quando as coisas tem que acontecer...**

"_Quatro meses... Só faltam esses míseros dias para me tornar mestra em poções, depois de longos quatro anos estou tão perto de conseguir... finalmente."_

Hermione estava deitada na cama quando o relógio soou a realidade a chamava de volta. Estava atrasada, o sol que adentrava pela janela só confirmava isso. Mais um dia de aula mais um dia estudando incansavelmente, afinal era sua obrigação fazer justiça a bolsa de estudos que recebeu da UBB (Universidade Bruxa da Bulgária), uma das mais renomadas do mundo bruxo. Mais um dia que amanhecia sozinha em sua cama, nenhum namorado, marido ou amante, até o bichento havia ido embora, o gato quase morreu de fome, já que a dona não o alimentava com a regularidade necessária devido à falta de tempo.

O tempo no momento estava escasso na vida dela, nem se lembrava a última vez que encontrou os amigos ou saiu para simplesmente jogar conversa fora.

"_A culpa não é só minha" _pensava_ "Rony viaja toda a semana para jogar quadribol no time em que é goleiro e agora com a copa se aproximando ele mal para em casa É mais fácil saber da vida dele pelas revistas de fofoca, onde ele sempre está acompanhado de alguma modelo anoréxica, um dia ainda vou descobrir o que ele vê nelas. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, ele é apenas meu amigo, __afinal__, como eu disse pra ele, o beijo dado durante a guerra não significou nada além de uma explosão de hormônios em meio a uma explosão de feitiços."_

Hermione se enroscou um pouco mais nas cobertas, aproveitando o calor que ela lhes proporcionava, já que obviamente ainda iria demorar muito para sentir o calor de um homem lhe esquentando, paciência. Estava em pleno inverno Búlgaro, a chuva caia em tempos irregulares e com uma fúria que competiria acirradamente com as tempestades de Hogwarts.

"_Hogwarts, onde tudo começou. Tantos anos sem vê-la. Ah! Mas eu irei retornar, e não como aluna, mas como professora... E modéstia a parte, uma das mais renomadas..."_

Hermione foi tirada de suas divagações pelo barulho que vinha da janela do seu apartamento e lá estava a coruja branca tão conhecida. Ela foi até a coruja desatar a carta, recebendo uma bicadinha carinhosa em resposta.

"_Olá Srta Sumida, muito obrigada por ter ficado esses quatro meses em silêncio absoluto sem responder uma única carta, quase organizei uma busca, __afin__al pensávamos que éramos seus amigos? Pelo jeito me enganei Gina está ao meu lado dizendo para eu deixar de ser dramático, que só porque sobrevivi a Voldemort não quer dizer que o mundo gira ao meu redor. Mas enfim, estamos escrevendo para dar as boas novas, Gina está grávida! Sim... Sim... Sim... Nós somos coelhos... *risos* Mas as crianças (Lily, Sirius, James, Alvo, Nathan e Tasha) mandam beijos e dizem está com saudade da "tia Mione". Claro, que elas são facilmente subornadas pelos lindos presentes que você mandou no natal passado, mas pelo amor de Deus, até eles já entenderam que você parece está nos evitando... Sei que isso deve ser por causa dos seus estudos, responsabilidades e coisa e tal, e blá blá blá. _

_Ah, Ron apareceu noite passada com uma loira peituda (Gina me socou neste momento) acho que o nome dela era Baby, Gaby, Dady, ou algo que o valha. Disse que encontrou o amor da vida dele, provavelmente vai durar uma semana. Ainda acho que você deveria ficar com ele, alguma possibilidade?_

_Vi você em uma foto no jornal ao lado do primeiro ministro bruxo búlgaro, como sempre bem relacionada?! Bom, vou parando por aqui, mas peço encarecidamente se for possível você apenas me enviar uma coruja, ou um sinal de fumaça, ou mesmo aparecer via Flu, afinal, isso não pode atrapalha tanto o seu tempo assim. Beijos e abraços da Família Potter."_

_Ps: Minerva perguntou por você, estou cansado de dá desculpa em seu nome._

Hermione terminou de ler a carta com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mais um Potter para o mundo, e na opinião de Hermione ninguém no mundo merecia mais isso do que o garoto-que-sobreviveu.

"_Gina grávida de novo, se forem gêmeos vão superar o Sr e a Sra Weasley. Três gravidez, três gêmeos. No primeiro ano de casamento logo após a escola, ela teve Lily e James , depois de um ano vieram Tasha e Sirius, e no ano anterior foi a vez de Nathan e Alvo, esses últimos sem dúvidas são seguidores do Gêmeos Weasley, confusão é com eles mesmos, com apenas um ano conseguem fazer a maior algazarra. Agora mais um ou dois Potter's. Fazia sentido, de um jeito estranho, no final das contas Harry merecia uma família de verdade"_

Harry conquistara o que sempre quis o emprego dos sonhos, a mulher dos sonhos, e a família dos sonhos. Hermione suspirou pensando no que ela conseguira até agora?

"_Não é que como se ninguém me quisesse, só não encontrei a pessoa certa, __a__ que faça o meu coração disparar só de saber que estou no mesmo lugar que ela. Ao invés disso, continuou sendo perseguida pelo Vítor, que depois que eu me mudei para a Bulgária não larga do meu pé, me enchendo de mimos,mas não adianta, os dias dele já se foram. E tem também o David, mas esse é um caso irremediável, desde o primeiro ano de faculdade ele vem tentando sair comigo, chegando a um estágio de inimizade (da minha parte é claro) que ele recebe praticamente um fora por dia... Já tentei de tudo: conversei, gritei, ameacei, menti dizendo que tinha um namorado (quem dera). Mas nem David vai me tirar do sério hoje. Só de imaginar que daqui a quatro meses não vou mais precisar ver a cara dele todos os dias, já me dá ânimo para continuar."_

Hermione pegou uma pena e pergaminho que estavam na cabeceira da cama e escreveu uma resposta curta para Harry.

_Caros membros da família Potter (fica difícil colocar o nome de todos)._

_Parabéns, mais um ou dois membros para se juntarem a vocês. Gina, estou super feliz por você, se cuida e toma cuidado com o(s) meu(s) sobrinho(s), e Harry vê se cuida dela direitinho. Muito trabalho no departamento de aurores?_

_Quanto a Rony, não falo com __ele há __algum tempo, espero que está nova "inominável" seja melhor do que aquela loira azeda do natal de dois anos atrás._

_Mande beijos para a Minerva, e diga que falta pouco para eu retornar, e que estou com muitas saudades (não só dela, de todos) e voltarei a Hogwarts, talvez antes que ela imagine. Daqui a quatro meses vamos nos__ vêr__, por que obviamente vocês vem para a defesa do meu TCC. (Convide os professores de Hogwarts por mim, por favor) Estou lhes esperando..._

_Beijos para todos (principalmente aos meus sobrinhos, a tia ama vocês... )_

Não ficou tão curta como imaginou, mas mesmo assim valeu à pena. Entregou o pergaminho para a coruja, que logo em seguida já estava sumindo entre as nuvens, retornando para casa.

Hermione olhou para o relógio digital ao lado da cama, no visor agora estava escrito em grandes letras púrpuras **"Você está realmente atrasada... Hora da faculdade!"****,** levantou , arrumou a cama com um aceno de varinha, e ainda se espreguiçando foi para o banheiro.

Enquanto mergulhava na banheira, ela divagou como seria interessante sumir do mundo por alguns instantes, mas não fora tão longe para desistir no final da caminhada. Voltou ao quarto, deu uma olhada no guarda-roupa.

"_Isso tá uma bagunça"_

Depois de se vestir, ajeitou os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, fechou o apartamento e aparatou direto na universidade.

* * *

- Alvo vamos ao ponto, por favor – disse Snape que já estava entediado em uma conversa sem fundamento com o diretor.

- Se é assim que você prefere – disse o diretor– Você aceita ser candidato a Ministro da Magia?

- Não teste a minha paciência, diga logo, por que me tirou das masmorras?

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de experimentar o seu humor negro assim tão cedo – disse Dumbledore com os olhos brilhando – A minha pergunta foi direta, você quer ser ministro da magia? E merece uma resposta simples, sim ou não.

- Você está realmente falando sério? – seus olhar avaliador sobre o diretor.

- Por que mais eu te chamaria às sete da manhã em meu escritório? Poderia está desfrutando muito bem das minhas horas de sono.

- Não.

- Não o quê? – brincou o diretor – Não, eu não deveria desfrutar das minhas horas de sono ou você não aceita a indicação?

- Não, eu não aceito a indicação – suspirou profundamente, Dumbledore tinha um dom singular para irritá-lo e ainda não eram nem seis da manhã.

- Posso saber o porquê? – questionou o diretor como se estivesse apenas curioso.

- Nunca tive ambições ministeriais – disse sério – Ninguém votaria em mim. Sou um ex-comensal. Mais alguma coisa?

- Acho bom começar a ter tais ambições. E parece que você que se esqueceu de completar a frase "ex-comensal e herói de guerra". A opinião das pessoas sobre você mudou muito desde o dia em que a minha suposta morte foi esclarecida. Você ficou conhecido como aquele que é capaz de tudo para fazer o que é certo, fazer aquilo que deve ser feito. E essa é uma atitude que se espera de um governante seja ele quem for.

- Ainda não vejo motivos suficientes para aceitar.

- Considere isso um favor pessoal seria bom ter alguém de confiança dentro do ministério. Não podemos deixá-lo cair em mãos erradas, como aconteceu durante a guerra.

Snape riu ironicamente... _"Quem o velho pensa que engana?"_

- Alvo, Alvo. A última vez que você pediu um favor pessoal tive que fingir matá-lo, fui mordido por uma cobra, quase morri, fiquei sendo odiado por todos. Diria que ainda sou odiado por alguns, não serei novamente mais uma das "suas peças de xadrez", não tente me colocar em pontos estratégicos para proteger o mundo bruxo, não dessa vez.

- Além de tudo, você sairia de Hogwarts – continuou Dumbledore como se Snape não houvesse interrompido – Você ficaria longe das "cabeças- ocas", teria mais tempo livre para retomar seus projetos de pesquisas sobre poções. Sem provas para corrigir, alunos para perturbá-lo, ou campeonato das casas com que se preocupar. E o melhor, sem Minerva para ficar te perseguindo.

- É uma proposta tentadora – disse Snape, começando a pensar seriamente sobre o assunto – E você?

- O que tem isso haver? – falou se fazendo de desentendido, mas o olhar expressando óbvio divertimento.

- Sem você para espionar minha vida?

- Isso não posso garantir.

- Foi o que pensei – disse Snape ferino _"Afinal o velho nunca vai me deixar em paz" _

Snape ficou calado, olhou através da janela do escritório para o campo de Quadribol que se estendia ao longe.

"_De repente pode não ser uma má idéia"_

- Vou avaliar sua proposta, até o entardecer me posicionarei sobre o assunto.

Fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça em direção ao diretor e saiu sem dar chance para Dumbledore falar nada. Ele precisava pensar.

* * *

Hermione chegou à universidade e seguiu apressada para a sala de aula, atravessou o pátio, que agora estava totalmente vazio, sem os alunos perambulando por ele. Chegou à sala ao mesmo tempo em que o professor Richard Broow, ainda com o rosto afogueado pelo esforço ofereceu um sorriso a ele.

- Bom dia, Srta Hermione!

- Dia professor!

- Ora... professor? Pode me chamar de Richard, já somos quase colegas de profissão.

Hermione sorriu sem graça, afinal nunca tivera esse tipo de intimidade com nenhum professor, tanto em Hogwarts como na própria UBB, não obstante a amizade que tinha com Minerva, mas durante os anos escolares o relacionamento sempre foi muito polido e cheio de respeito. Hermione parou por um momento para analisar o professor.

"_Ele até que é charmoso, um corpo sarado, nem aparentava a idade que tinha, supondo que ele tenha uns 35 anos, cabelos loiros, branquinho, olhos de uma cor diferente... Seriam lilás, iguais os da rainha? Tudo complementado com um sorriso... Meu Merlin que sorriso é esse?"_

Ela mesma se surpreendeu com seus pensamentos impróprios, e logo com um professor.

"_Hermione Jane Granger, controle-se, tá subindo pelas paredes por acaso? Vai atacar o professor? Ele só estava sendo gentil, não te convidando pra ir dormir com ele. Pelo amor de Merlin, se alguém escutasse o que você estava pensando iriam achar que está desesperada, tudo bem, __de fato__ você está um pouco desesperada, mas ninguém precisa saber."_

- Quer nos dá o prazer da sua presença, Hermione – disse o professor que já estava sentado à mesa, olhando para Hermione de forma divertida.

"_E eu aqui, parada, feito uma idiota, Acorda pra vida, Hermione."_

Hermione assentiu, entrou na sala andando devagar, procurando ao redor um lugar vago para sentar. _"Droga, só pode ser brincadeira. Eu grudei chiclete na cruz por acaso? Eu matei a princesa Diana? Afundei o Titanic? Salguei a Santa Ceia? Ou, explodi a bomba atômica? Não! Então, por que quando eu penso que as coisas já estão ruins ao limite, descubro que elas podem piorar?"_

Só havia um lugar vago naquele imenso auditório, na segunda fileira, seria um ótimo lugar para se sentar se não fosse o fato de David Smith está sentado ao lado. Hermione não teve escolha, já estava chamando atenção e o professor a estava aguardando para iniciar a aula. Foi andando vagarosamente, querendo ter certeza que não havia outro lugar, seu humor que já não estava dos melhores, agora só pioraria. Quando chegou próxima a carteira, David se levantou e fez uma reverência exagerada, como se ela fosse uma princesa ou algo assim, em uma intenção óbvia para irritá-la.

"_Como se precisa de algo além da simples existência dele para me irritar?!_"

O movimento dele arrancou risadinhas de alguns alunos mais próximos, mas tudo o que ele conseguiria arrancar dela era o café da manhã, pena que não teve nem o prazer de tomá-lo.

- Bom dia _Hermi_! – disse David baixinho enquanto o professor dava início à aula. Ele sabia que Hermione odiava aquele apelido idiota, que ele lhe deu como prova do seu "amor à primeira vista" no primeiro dia de aula – Sonhou comigo?

- Não me chame assim – murmurou ela _"Senhor daí-me paciência"_ – Dormir muitíssimo bem, se você não entendeu isso quer dizer que você passou muito longe dos meus sonhos.

- Sei que você me ama, está tudo aí no fundo do seu coração.

- Nem uma retroescavadeira encontraria esse tipo de sentimento por você no meu coração. – disse ela cansada, continuando com um ar quase de súplica – Dá um tempo. Vê se me larga.

- Eu te amo já te falei – disse ele cínico – E você, por que você não me dá uma chance?!

- Por que tenho namorado e sou muito apaixonada por ele – mentiu descaradamente.

- Ciúmes não é um sentimento que faça parte da minha vida – riu maroto – Vamos dividir nossos problemas e felicidades, vamos dividir uma vida juntos...

- Já faço um esforço enorme dividindo o mesmo ar com você, não me peça o impossível. – disse ela alterada.

- Vamos lá, confessa, você deve sentir alguma coisa por mim...

- Não sinto nada.

- Fala a verdade, por favor...

- Ok, sinto muitas coisas por você, repulsa, nojo, irritação, pena, raiva... Toda vez que eu te vejo da vontade de vomitar.

- Pelo menos já é um começo – disse ele sorrindo (sabia que isso irritaria Hermione ainda mais) – É como dizem, o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas.

- Hum...hum...hum... – o professor estava chamando a atenção deles – Agora que o Sr. Smith parou de importunar a Srta Granger, podemos voltar a falar da questão principal de hoje.

- Continuando... Essa caixa – pegou uma caixa negra sobre a mesa – Contém os assuntos que serão abordados por vocês no TCC, o trabalho será feito individualmente – David bufou, já tinha feito vários planos para um possível trabalho em dupla com Hermione – Chamarei os nomes e cada um de vocês, virá aqui sortear o seu assunto.

À medida que foram sendo chamados, os respectivos alunos se levantavam e dirigiam-se a mesa do professor.

- Srta Granger, aproxime-se.

Hermione enfiou a mão na caixa, puxou um pedaço de pergaminho cuidadosamente cortado, onde estava escrito em letras grafais _"POÇÃO MATA-CÃO"._

- Pelo visto, a Srta terá muito trabalho pela frente – disse o professor, continuando quase em um sussurro – Se não fosse contra as regras da faculdade, poderia ajudá-la, mas é melhor contatar um mestre de poções o mais rápido possível.

- É o que pretendo – falou voltando para se sentar.

- E aí, que poção você tirou? – David perguntou assim que ela chegou.

- Mata-cão.

- Meus pêsames – disse ele – Eu sorteei a poção do amor – continuou malicioso – Isso não te dá ideias? Talvez seja o destino.

- Claro que me dá ideias... – respondeu com um sorriso irônico forçado no rosto - Quem sabe você descobre um pouco de amor próprio.

Hermione saiu da aula, tentando buscar na memória um mestre de poção para ajudá-la, só conhecia um que sabia fazer a poção mata-cão e Snape definitivamente seria sua ultima opção.

* * *

Snape andou pelos corredores do castelo tão absorto em pensamentos, que não reparou na algazarra que os alunos estavam fazendo ao seu redor, nem mesmo quando uma bomba de bosta estourou a poucos centímetros da sua capa. Entrou nos seus aposentos, atravessando a ampla sala-de-estar em direção a sua poltrona preferida, servindo-se da garrafa de wisk de fogo que estava próxima.

"_Severus Snape, Ministro da Magia. O nome soou bem... O todo poderoso do mundo mágico – menos poderoso que o Alvo logicamente – É uma ideia a se considerar, uma proposta tentadora, ficar longe dos alunos, de tudo que me liga a Hogwarts... Isso vai me fazer bem... Pena que Alvo Dumbledore ainda vai está nos meus calcanhares, me seguindo a onde quer que eu vá"._

Snape adorava o fato de Dumbledore se preocupar com ele, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, já que o diretor fora e ainda era o seu único amigo que tivera durante todos esses anos.

"_Eu, um quarentão sem famílias e sem amigos, apesar de que até o Alvo tem uma esposa, não que eu queira uma Minerva pra mim, Merlin me livre desse carma. Mas seria interessante ao menos uma vez na vida receber um olhar de carinho de outra pessoa que não seja um velho de 70 e poucos anos. Pelo menos se eu aceitar ser ministro pararei de pensar nessas bobagens, mas se eu ganhar vai ser como antes, um monte de pistoleira atrás de mim e da minha fama, e o pior, nem vou poder me aproveitar da situação..._

_Ministro...Onde é que o Potter trabalha mesmo? Isso... Ministério da Magia, Sessão de Aurores. Infernizar a vida dele pelas próximas décadas, vai ser perfeito. Ainda mais agora que a Granger não está lá para dá às respostas certas a ele, posso mandá-lo para o Polo Norte em uma missão secreta. De repente eu comece a viver de verdade..._

_Quem sabe não é esse o meu destino?! Ser um homem marcado, viver sozinho, morar sozinho, morrer sozinho, mas em compensação ser Ministro da Magia. Vou ficar em uma sala assinando papéis, ganhando montanhas de ouro para assinar papeis, brigar com os funcionários, de preferência o Potter, e depois ir para minha casa, para mais um fim de dia solitário, __hum..__ Parece ótimo para mim. "_

Snape brindou sozinho à sua decisão, uma decisão que mudaria completamente o rumo da sua vida. E ele nem imagina o quanto.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que gostem =)

* * *

**N/B: **EEEE estamos de volta! Amo essa fic e já deu pra ver que vem muitas emoções pela frente! Severo Snape – Ministro da Magia... Posso dizer... AMEI a ideia! Kkk E mione... dizem que os últimos serão os primeiros... será?! Kkk Vamos q vamos que a historia so começou!


	3. II - Se não tem outro jeito

**Capitulo II**

**Se não tem outro jeito...**

Hermione estava na varanda do apartamento olhando para as nuvens negras que se estendiam no horizonte, o vento frio batendo em seu rosto fazendo os cachos dançarem atrás de si. Alisou cuidadosamente a carta que estava em suas mãos.

"_A última chance"_ pensou, o famoso frio na barriga se revelou enquanto ela abria o papel pardo vagarosamente. Havia depositado todo o seu otimismo restante naquelas letras floreadas.

"_Cara, Srta Granger._

_Fiquei honrado em ser chamado para orientá-la em seu TCC, mas sinto em lhe dizer que será impossível fazê-lo. Já que estou extremamente ocupado e não terei tempo hábil disponível para ajudá-la. Estou desenvolvendo outros projetos no momento. Agradeço pelas suas palavras de apresso._

_Atenciosamente, Jonh Ducky"_

Hermione passara o último mês enviando cartas para mestres de poções por todo o Reino Unido, muitos deles nem se deram ao trabalho de mandar uma resposta, e os que o fizeram, respondiam sempre com respostas negativas. Hermione desconfiava que nenhum deles sabia fazer a poção mata-cão, e as respostas evasivas cheias de desculpas esfarrapas, serviam para manter a reputação deles intacta.

Ela precisava agir rapidamente, só tinha três meses para montar toda a defesa do TCC. Hermione sabia que ainda havia uma esperança, que esta tinha nome e sobrenome. Severus Snape, supondo que ele aceitaria o cargo de orientador.

Na ultimas semanas ela relutou deliberadamente em pedir ajuda a ele, mas como dizem: "Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas".

Hermione fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação do frio sobre a pele sensível do rosto, seus pensamentos viajaram até anos atrás, quando era humilhada por Snape. Agora teria que engolir o próprio orgulho e ir atrás dele.

"_Nada mal ir a Hogwarts, pelo menos não fico mais um final de semana sozinha."_

Encaminhou-se para o quarto, procurando uma roupa adequada, uma missão quase impossível, uma vez que só tinha roupas de frio, e estavam em pleno verão na Inglaterra. Depois de muitas roupas jogadas sobre a cama, Hermione encontrou uma bermuda e uma blusinha branca bem leve, totalmente apropriada para o clima.

Depois de muito esforço a bermuda entrou, Hermione ajeitou os cabelos, colocou a sandália rasteira, e partiu para Hogwarts.

"_Agora estou pronta para a batalha__, e que__ Merlin me ajude."_

* * *

Dumbledore tomava conta da campanha de Snape, opinando em tudo, isso não era novidade. Mais cedo naquela manhã tinha recebido uma carta que ajudaria muito Snape a subir os degraus necessários até o ministério. Na mesma hora enviou uma coruja para a casa do mestre de poções, a fim de marcar um encontrou com o futuro primeiro ministro bruxo.

Snape estava em uma das suas casas que possuía em Londres, quando a coruja parda entrou pela janela fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

"_Um encontro com o velho, lá se vai o meu dia de folga. O que será que ele quer dessa vez?"_

Como não podia aparatar do apartamento devido aos feitiços de proteção, ele caminhou calmamente pela rua, e depois de andar dois quarteirões, ele aparatou direto nos portões da escola. Para sua surpresa ela estava quase vazia, todos pareciam ter ido para Hogsmead, felizmente. Já estava tão acostumado com aqueles caminhos e corredores, que os seus pés o levaram sem um segundo pensamento até o escritório do diretor.

- Bom dia, Severus!

- Dia, Alvo!

- Como você tem passado?

- Você me chamou aqui para saber se estou dormindo ou comendo bem?! – perguntou asperamente.

- Só estava querendo ser gentil, nada mais. – disse Dumbledore com o tom de voz cheio de ofensa fingida.

- Desculpe Alvo – disse Snape à contra gosto – Não tive uma boa noite de sono.

- Te chamei para avisar que o 1º Ministro Búlgaro aceitou o meu convite, está vindo com a esposa e o filho para Inglaterra.

- Nunca duvidei que você conseguisse – disse Snape quase feliz – Mas onde poderei encontrá-lo? No Caldeirão Furado, aqui na escola ou em algum hotel?

- Na realidade eles ficaram na sua casa.

- Onde? Você enlouqueceu por acaso?

- Foi um pedido dele, visando conhecer melhor o candidato que provavelmente irá apoiar – disse Dumbledore – Lembre-se que ele é uma peça fundamental na sua candidatura.

- Sei disso, mas na minha casa? E a minha privacidade, onde fica?

- Se ganhar a eleição, você será uma pessoa pública, não vai poder se dá ao luxo de ter privacidade. – disse Dumbledore – Não será por muito tempo, talvez um ou dois meses.

- Um ou dois meses? – falou Snape indignado – eu não consigo conviver com alguém por duas horas, como acha vou me sair em dois meses?!

- Deixe de ser pessimista homem, isso pode ser bom para você. O contato com outras pessoas sempre ajuda. Seria prudente você arrumar sua casa antes de recebê-los - o diretor olhou o relógio – Eles não tardaram a chegar.

- O quê? Eles vêm hoje?

- Devem chegar dentro de meia-hora. Mais uma coisa, durante a estadia deles, você está dispensado das aulas de poções.

- Ao menos uma boa noticia – desdenhou Snape – Então, com sua licença. Tenho que esperar meus adoráveis hospedes.

Snape saiu da sala com uma cara de poucos amigos, ainda não acreditava que havia aceitado se candidatar.

"_Isso é o que dá quando se segue os conselhos de um velho gagá, no fundo eu sabia que essa história de ministro não seria só flores. Hospedar as pessoas em minha casa?! Merlin, em que Dumbledore estava pensando quando aceitou essa loucura."_

Snape chegou aos portões de entrada, um vento frio fez a sua capa farfalhar, ele aparatou.

* * *

Hermione aparatou em frente aos portões da escola, e poderia jurar que vira uma capa sumir no ar.

"_Ando estudando muito, já comecei a ver coisas..."_

Um forte estrondo de trovão se fez ouvir, nuvens negras se destacavam no céu, fazendo o castelo parecer ainda mais grandioso.

"_Ótimo, realmente perfeito... Tantos dias para ter uma tempestade de verão, por que justamente hoje? Vai ver sou azarada até nisso..."_

Hermione andou pelos já conhecidos corredores de Hogwarts, era como se cada pedacinho daquele castelo tivesse uma história diferente para contar. Ela andava tão distraída, com a cabeça cheia de lembranças, que demorou a perceber que alguém a chamava.

- Hermione, querida é você?

- Professora, quanta saudade. – disse Hermione ao abraçar McGonagall fortemente – É bom estar de volta.

- É bom ter você de volta. – falou, tentando disfarçar a emoção que lhe embargou a voz – Mas o que te atrás aqui?

- Estava precisando falar com o Profº Snape – ao perceber o olhar interrogativo da professora, acrescentou – Assuntos da universidade, preciso que ele me oriente em um trabalho. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo.

- Felizmente querida o professor Snape não mora mais no castelo, apesar de ainda lecionar, ele deve está em uma das casas que possui em Londres.

- Mas por quê? – disse Hermione incrédula

- Não me diga que você não sabe? – disse Minerva com um sorriso enorme, afinal adorava contar novidades.

- O quê?

- Snape vai ser candidato a ministro da magia nas próximas eleições.

Hermione soltou um assobio de admiração, nunca imaginará Snape como ministro, muito menos achou que essa fosse uma ambição dele.

- Não sabia. – falou, tentando não demonstrar surpresa – Sabe-me dizer onde fica a casa dele?

- Não faço a mínima ideia, ele não é do tipo que gosta de receber visitas, principalmente as minhas. – disse a professora sorrindo – Mas você pode perguntar ao diretor.

- Será que o diretor sabe onde ele está?

- Me diga uma coisa que Alvo não saiba – disse Minerva divertida – Foi muito bom revê-la, apareça mais vezes para tomarmos uma xícara de chá.

- Claro – disse Hermione se afastando, indo em direção as gárgulas de pedra que guardavam a entrada do escritório.

- Qual é a senha? – perguntou uma delas.

- Sapos de chocolate. – disse depois de hesitar alguns momentos.

A gárgula pulou da frente da escada de caracol, deixando Hermione passar.  
O escritório ainda estava do mesmo jeito de antes, nada mudara desde a última vez que esteve ali.

- Srta Granger, a que devo o prazer da sua visita? – disse Dumbledore encarando-a com um sorrio – Resolveu matar as saudades?

- Mais ou menos isso. – disse ela sorrindo – Vim falar com o Profº Snape, mas me disseram que ele não mora mais nas masmorras.

- Realmente, faz cerca de um mês que ele se mudou. Mas se eu puder ajudar, vai ser um prazer.

- Não senhor, quer dizer sim... – respirou fundo – Quero saber onde ele está morando, preciso falar–lhe urgentemente.

- Algum problema, querida?

- Não nada sério apenas coisas da faculdade.

- Espere um momento.

* * *

Snape antes de ir para o apartamento passou em um supermercado, pelo que lembrava a geladeira estava entregue as baratas. Não seria nada bom, deixar seus hospedes morrerem de fome. Quando saiu de lá, uma chuva grossa precipitou-se a cair, deixando-o totalmente molhado quase instantaneamente.

* * *

- Aqui está – disse o diretor entregando o papel com o endereço de Snape.

- Muito obrigada.

- Lembre-seque nossos antigos alunos sempre serão bem vindos à escola.

- Não esquecerei.

Hermione desceu as escadas quase correndo, antes de atingir os portões da escola, uma chuva grossa começou a cair deixando-a totalmente ensopada. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar que "o embate final" estava próximo, mas estava enganada, pois o "jogo" só estava começando.

* * *

Snape aparatou no quarteirão de sempre, a chuva fazia suas feições ficarem mais sérias do que o normal, seu cabelo que agora já não era tão comprido (Alvo insistiu nesse ponto._ "O corte de cabelo vai lhe dar um ar mais jovem meu menino, acredite em mim, sei o que estou dizendo."_) emoldurava-lhe a face, o fato de não precisar mais ser um agente duplo, melhorou muito a sua aparência, a pele deixara de ser macilenta e pálida, criara músculos nos lugares certos. Mas nem mil anos o faria perder o ar imponente, era capaz de calar quase qualquer um (exceção do diretor) com um simples olhar, ou um levantar de sobrancelha em desdém.

Snape pensou ter escutado um barulho atrás de si, mas não se importou afinal os carros sempre passeavam por aquela rua. Foi andando lentamente até o prédio onde ficava o apartamento que herdara da família, não fazia sentido correr uma vez que ele já estava encharcado até os ossos.

* * *

Hermione aparatou na rua, segundo Dumbledore, esta ficava próximo ao apartamento de Snape, devido a chuva não havia muitas pessoas transitando.

"_Graças a Merlin, se alguém me visse assim, o que pensariam de mim?"_

A blusa leve que escolhera mais cedo para encarar o verão inglês (doce ilusão), devido à chuva ficou transparente, deixando o seu sutiã da mesma cor amostra. Hermione ajeitou os cabelos de modo a lhe cobrir os seios, cada poro do seu corpo parecia ter sido inundado pela chuva, seus pelos estavam eriçados numa tentativa inútil de conter um calor inexistente.

Ficou quase com inveja de um homem que andava a sua frente, toda aquela capa, e as pernas cobertas por uma calça negra. Ele andava a passos largos, ficando sempre cerca de cinco metros de distância dela, que mal conseguia andar devido o frio, que parecia corta-lhe os ossos.

"_Isso é um absurdo, um cara desse não é normal. Eu aqui quase morrendo de frio, e ele lá, andando devagar, como se a chuva não tivesse lhe atingindo."_

O que era impossível, já que da capa dele escorria uma quantidade de água considerável.

"_Cada um com suas loucuras. Espero que o Snape me ofereça ao menos uma toalha antes de me humilhar e se abster de me ajudar"._

O homem estava indo para o mesmo prédio que ela.

"_Será que tem outros bruxos nesse prédio onde Snape está? É um condomínio bruxo sua anta, o que você acha? Ainda se diz inteligente..."_

Snape foi em direção aos elevadores, particularmente ele odiava aquele aparelho trouxa que os bruxos insistiram em colocar em seus prédios. _"Você é obrigado a conversar com a pessoa que sobe com você, ou no mínimo lhe oferecer um sorriso falso. O pior é quando as pessoas vêm falar com você: "Bom dia Sr, tudo bem?"O que vai mudar na vida desse indivíduo se ela souber que eu estou ótimo, ou que eu quero morrer?!"_ As conversas fúteis dentro dos elevadores sempre lhe tiravam do sério. Mas pior do que isso era saber que a sua vida dependia de uma caixa de meta erguida por cabos que poderiam ser rompidos facilmente por um bom feitiço, aquele "troço" como ele costumava dizer, não lhe inspirava confiança.

Snape apertou o botão, chamando o elevador, agradecendo a Merlin por não está ocupado com nenhum idiota, ele entrou, abaixando-se para colocar as sacolas de compras no chão, fazendo o "pouco cabelo que lhe restará" cair-lhe sobre o rosto. Escutou alguém gritar, algo que lembrava _"Segura, Segura",_ mas hoje não era um dos melhores dias para compartilhar um elevador, então, sem nem ao menos olhar para a pessoa que gritou, Snape apertou o elevador o botão da cobertura, e as portas se fecharam, deixando seja lá quem fosse do lado de fora.

* * *

Hermione entrou no prédio, o homem que estava a sua frente parecia não se importar como rastro de água que deixava pelo caminho _"Esses bruxos, são tão esnobes"_. Ela o viu entrar no elevador, e gritou:

- Segura o elevador, por favor. Segura.

Ele pareceu não ligar. O homem apertou um dos botões do painel do elevador e as portas se trancaram.

"_Filho de uma... Respira... Não posso xingar a mãe dele, ela não tem absolutamente nada haver com isso... Mas custava segurar a merda do botão?! Vai ver não tinha espaço o suficiente lá dentro, o ego dele já deveria ter tomado todo o ambiente ao redor"_

Hermione entrou no outro elevador, que ficava logo ao lado do primeiro, conferiu de novo o papel que Alvo lhe dera, onde dizia que Snape morava na cobertura.

"_Nunca pensei que lecionar, desse tanto dinheiro. As coisas melhoraram para você, "querido professor"."_

Apertou o botão da cobertura, a musica lenta instantaneamente começou a tocar. Só Merlin sabia o quanto ela odiava aquilo. _"Parece que você é insignificante, e por isso tem obrigação de escutar essa música lenta", _porém ela odiava ainda mais quando essa tal música era usada por atendentes da operadora do seu telefone (os pais haviam lhe dado, afim de manter o contato). _"Parece que posso ouvir aquelas desclassificadas me fazendo de besta. "digite o numero do celular" "aguarde" ai começava a musiquinha irritante que em vez de acalmar, fazia meus nervos ficar a flor da pele "aguarde mais um momento, estamos verificando nosso sistema" e lá vinha mais música. Era no mínimo uma tortura, e no final nem resolvem seu problema"._

O elevador parou, Hermione conferiu novamente o papel. _"É uma cobertura, só tem um apartamento, o dele. Acho que o meu cérebro ta começando a pifar, excesso de uso."_

Hermione olhou para frente, o mesmo homem do elevador, tentava forçar a porta da casa de Snape. _"Será um ladrão?"_. Hermione não ligava à mínima se ele era ou não, uma coisa era certa ele tentava arrombar a porta e ainda estava usando a varinha pra isso, _"Que idiota isso vai fazer o maior barulho."_ Ela puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o homem.

_- Saia de perto da porta agora._

O homem virou-se para poder encarar a pessoa que lhe ameaçava, ele olhou fixamente pra ela, Hermione abaixou a varinha, quase que instantaneamente.

- Você?

* * *

Snape saiu do elevador, quase com dor de cabeça. _"Oh musica irritante, por que não colocam logo alguém para gritar no meu ouvido, talvez as conseqüências fossem melhores"._ Andou até a porta do apartamento, colocou a chave na fechadura, girou a maçaneta, e nada da porta abrir._ "Merda! Me esqueci de mandar arrumar essa porcaria, de novo, era só o que me faltava, da ultima vez tive que arrombar a porta. Aquele chaveiro... ainda teve a ousadia de me dizer que tava tudo resolvido. "_

Snape desceu as sacolas, ficou de joelhos no chão, forçando a chave, tentando abrir a sua casa. Estava tão concentrado que nem ouviu quando o segundo elevador, chegou fazendo o barulho de sempre. Ele se levantou. _"Vai ser o jeito arrombar" _puxou a varinha pronto para lançar um feitiço, quando escutou.

- Saia de perto da porta agora.

Snape ergueu o olhar querendo descobrir qual funcionário foi insano o suficiente para ameaçá-lo, já estava pronto para disparar mil e um impérios, quando percebeu de quem se tratava, quase nem acreditou. _"Pelo amor de Merlin, hoje não."_

Ela pareceu reagir ao choque primeiro.

- Você?

* * *

**N/A: **E vocês?

**NB: **Você? tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham...

kkkk Juro que essa cena de se encharcar com uma roupa já aconteceu comigo, inclusive estava inteira de branco (pq trabalho na área da saúde, tenho q usar branco – calsa e blusa) E riam meus amores, estava no shopping. Kkkk Vi-me como Hermione agora kkk Ai o que será q vai rolar? Mione molhada + Sevy= UI! Kkk

**Vamo que vamo... Não se esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho abaixo ↓ e deixar seus comentários!**


	4. III - Mal entendido

**Capitulo III**

**Mal entendido**

- Bom dia para você também, Granger. – disse Snape – Agora tire uma dúvida, o que diabos você faz aqui?  
- Vim falar com você – disse ela sem abaixar a varinha.  
- Abaixe-a, ou vai acabar se machucando.

_"Se machucando? Ele está me ameaçando?" _.

- Pensei que alguém estivesse arrombando a sua casa.  
- Pensou errado, o que não é nenhuma novidade.  
- Vamos voltar ás humilhações, pensei que o Professor Snape malvado já fazia parte do seu passado.  
- Há coisas que nunca mudam. – disse ele um pequeno sorriso irônico se insinuando nos lábios – Você era a garota que mandou segurar o elevador?  
- E você o idiota que não segurou. Sinceramente, deveria ser mais sociável, ainda mais se pretende concorrer a um cargo público.  
- Não venha me ensinar como viver Granger. Não preciso das suas vastas lições de moral. – disse ele irritado.  
- Calma, foi apenas uma observação.

_"Droga! Se controla você que ta precisando da ajuda dele, não faça ele cometer um assassinato, principalmente se for o seu." _.

- Pode ficar com suas observações. Eu dispenso... Agora vamos direto ao assunto, que estou realmente ocupado. - Snape ergueu a varinha, murmurou um feitiço e logo a porta ficou reduzida a cinzas. - Entre.

Snape deu passagem para Hermione entrar para ver melhor a sua ex-aluna.

_"Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas a Granger está muito gostosa... Tudo aquilo é uma bunda? E os seios... Médios cobertos pelo sutiã branco que agora aparece através da blusinha transparente, grudada no corpo dela, deixando as curvas bem definidas. Acho que nunca a chuva fez tão bem a aparência de alguém." _Snape rapidamente se repreendeu pelo pensamento. _"Ficou louco? Sabe quem é ela? A amiga do Potter, a intragável sabe tudo, a perguntadeira, a garotinha perfeita da Minerva, a namoradinha do Weasley. Tudo bem, ela é gostosinha, mas tem muitas mulheres gostosa com cérebro por aí... não é?"_

Snape não estava muito confiante, mas decidiu tratar a ex-aluna com gentileza já que não podia mais reduzir pontos da casa dela. Porém ser gentil não era exatamente o seu forte. Mas tentar não mata ninguém ou mata?

Hermione espirrou,_ "Ninguém fica gripada tão rápida quanto eu, tudo bem que eu já vinha me sentindo fraca à uma semana, mas sem dúvidas esse é meu novo recorde"._

- Srta Granger, acho bom tomar um banho quente, trocar de roupas e se aquecer. A pneumonia bruxa é uma doença muito grave.

- Se não percebeu, estou sem malas, não tenho roupas para trocar. - disse ela áspera - E preciso falar com o Senhor urgentemente.

- Não quero ser o culpado pelo seu desfalecimento, use o banheiro do quarto de hospedes, eu lhe trarei roupas.- ela o olhou intrigada - Não será a ultima moda, mas a manterá quente. – disse ele em um tom gentil, que ele mesmo desconhecia que possuía – Depois conversamos, mesmo por que se foi Dumbledore que te deu meu endereço, é melhor eu me preparar psicologicamente para essa conversa.

- Obrigada. Mas não precisa, eu...

- Terceira porta a esquerda seguindo no corredor, Srta Granger – disse ele apontando para um longo caminho.

Hermione reparou no apartamento, muito organizado. A organização sempre foi uma característica marcante de Snape, mesmo durante as aulas. Ela encontrou a porta que lhe fora apontada, com certa relutância a abriu, afinal estava em terreno inimigo. O quarto parecia um aposento normal, uma cama de casal, mobília sofisticada, uma luminária, um pequeno bar, e mais a frente uma porta adjacente que deveria levá-la ao banheiro.

Hermione despiu as roupas molhadas, apreciando o arrepio que a água quente produzia ao ir de encontro à pele fria e sensível._  
"Ele está diferente, sem todo aquele cabelo, ficou mais jovem... Nem parece mais um fantasma ou o morcegão, a pele adquiriu não um bronzeado, mas um tom menos transparente. Músculos na medida certa... Até o sorris de desdém dele está mais charmoso, mas mesmo assim ele ainda mantém o ar misterioso e imponente. Tenho que confessar, meu ex-professor está bastante atraente aos meus olhos."_

Hermione sorriu enquanto os vapores da água quente lhe envolviam o corpo, embaçando o vidro do box do banheiro, ela instintivamente começou a rabiscar formulas na superfície embaçada, era assim que costumava decorar as formulas das poções quando fazia suas provas, era nesses momentos que via o quanto era obcecada pelos estudos. Pegou alguns sais que estavam no armário, torcendo para que não estivesse abusando da boa vontade repentina de Snape, que agora mais parecia ser um gentleman.

"_Ai meu Deus, a que pontos nós chegamos? Sentir atração pelo Snape... Preciso de um namorado urgente, ou vou acabar surtando."_

Enquanto isso Snape foi até o próprio quarto e pegou uma peça de roupa sua para Hermione. Snape chamou o elfo que trabalhava para ele, e o fez levar as roupas para o quarto onde ela estava. Pediu para que ele conjurasse outra porta e fosse até a escola buscar mais um elfo para ajudá-lo durante a estadia dos seus "convidados". Enquanto isso, ele próprio iria toma um merecido banho quente.

"_Gostosa, muito, muito gostosa"_ pensou, enquanto ensaboava o corpo_. "Quem diria que aquele mostrengo se transformaria nesse mulherão, o que será que ela quer? Talvez deva convidá-la para jantar, para assim conversamos melhor, ou quem sabe um programa mais intimo... Ai... Ai Snape... a velhice está alterando seus neurônios... Ela é a Granger nunca sairia com você, e nem você quer sair com ela... certo?"_

Hermione olhou para as roupas estendidas sobre a cama. _"Ele ainda usa roupas pretas? Aff... tudo bem que preto é básico e fica bem em qualquer pessoa, e nele especialmente... com toda aquela pele branquinha, mas também não precisa exagerar."_

Ela transfigurou a calça em uma bermuda preta estilizada e vestiu a blusa masculina comprida, a fim de lhe cobrir a bermuda,dando a falsa impressão de não ter nada por baixo da blusa. Enrolou a toalha na cabeça, cuidaria dos cabelos mais tarde, quando estivesse em casa._  
_

"_Cabelos enrolados, nem tão lanzudos, pesados que dão mais trabalho que um filho... Quer dizer, você passa horas, não são segundos ou minutos, são horas, com um pente enorme tentando desembaraçá-lo, sem ficar careca, ou partir o crânio ao não quebrá-lo, e quando eu digo__** não quebrá-lo, **__não é do cabelo que estou falando, é do pobre do pente que eu tenho pena. Quando você finalmente termina, ou acha que termina percebe que a primeira mecha penteada ta uma merda, uma palha total. O que você faz? Usa os padrões de primeiros socorros para todas as pessoas que tem cabelos enrolados, corre até o banheiro, molha tudo, molha não, o ensopa todo. Taca meio pote de creme hidratante e o principal reza... reza para todos os santos, pedindo para dá certo, e o seu cabelo se manter no lugar pelas próximas horas (isso se você der sorte, geralmente dura pouco mais de meia-hora.). Nem precisa falar no estado em que eles ficam depois de uma longa noite de sono (no meu caso, nem tão longa assim), um desastre , ruim com eles pior sem eles..."._

Ela deixou os cabelos enrolados na toalha e saiu para encontrar Snape, em uma coisa ele estava certo, agora estava bem mais quentinho. Chegou à sala, e escutou barulho de água caindo ao longe. _"Pelo jeito não era somente eu que precisava de um banho reparador."_ A campainha tocou, Hermione esperou alguém vir atender, afinal ela também era visita e não ficava bem receber possíveis amigos de Snape. _"Amigos? Que amigos? É de Severus Snape que estamos falando. No máximo é o cara para ajeitar a fechadura da porta. È, só atender Hermione. Não vai ocorrer nenhum incidente internacional se fizer isso..." _As chamadas a porta ficavam cada vez mais insistentes. Ela tirou a toalha, deixando os cabelos úmidos e comportados (por enquanto) lhe caírem gloriosamente por sobre os ombros, respirou fundo, hesitou somente alguns segundos e abriu a porta.

- Hermione Granger? Que... É... Prazer em revê-la – disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos.

"_Isso não está acontecendo...É um sonho... Ainda estou no meu apartamento na Bulgária. "_

- Hermione, querida que saudade – disse uma senhora de cabelos loiros.

- Sr. e Sra. Smith que surpresa... O que...

- Algo inusitado, porém agradável, como disse é um prazer revê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu... Por um momento pensei...

- _Hermi_ meu amor, que coincidência. O destino insiste em nos unir. É ótimo te ver nessas pequenas férias que a UBB nos ofereceu – disse David.

"_Alguém me belisca... me acorda... SOCORRO! Ah... Querido David não existem coincidências, somente má sorte. E parece que essa maré de azar só atinge a mim. Preciso ir num pai-de-santo urgente."_

- Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo, achei que tiraria férias de tudo, inclusive de você – disse ela ferina, recebendo em troca um sorriso safado de David.

- Não sabíamos que você tinha um apartamento aqui em Londres – disse o Sr. Smith em um inglês arrastado, porém preservando o sotaque búlgaro.

Charlie Smith era um homem que tinha um pouco mais de quarenta anos, possuía belíssimos cabelos grisalhos que lhe davam um ar extremamente sedutor. Com seus olhos azuis intenso, que lhe foram herdados do pai italiano. Sempre barbeado e bem vestido, todas as roupas pareciam lhe cair bem, o corpo definido e másculo mantido graças a exercícios diários. Dono de um bronzeado eterno, que fazia parecer um surfista. Um homem capaz de fazer muitas mulheres suspirarem.

- Não é... – tentou dizer Hermione sendo interferida pela Sra. Smith.

- Organizado e bem decorado – disse a mulher entrando e sentando na sala sem cerimônia, sendo seguida de perto pelo marido e pelo filho.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não tão bem quanto você – disse a Mulher olhando para o corpo parcialmente despido da moça.

- Olha quem fala. A senhora seria capaz de deixar muitas atrizes de Hollywood com inveja.

- Gentileza sua.

Isso não era de forma alguma mentira ou simplesmente gentileza, Anne Smith era mais nova que o marido uns dez anos, corpo esguio, com curvas de da inveja em muitas jovens por aí. Longos cabelos loiros encaracolados, olhos cor de mel, os quais o filho herdou. Esposa e mãe exemplar, dificilmente elevava a voz ou compactuava com as loucuras do filho...

"_Um casal perfeito... Ou quase... O único defeito foi ter um filho como o David"_

- Talvez você possa nos ajudar – murmurou Charlie

- Estamos a horas procurando um cara – disse David

- Claro, adoraria ser útil.

- Tenho certeza que ele mora nesse prédio.

- Charlie – interveio a mulher – De repente Hermione pode conhecê-lo, se ele mora aqui... É vizinho dela.

- Eu não...

- Disseram que a cobertura era dele, mas pelo jeito se enganaram.

- Tia Anne e Tio Charlie, estou...

- Hermione, estava com tantas saudades de você – disse Anne – Não deveria sumir assim. Você sabe que é praticamente da família.

- Será, quando aceitar meu pedido de casamento – disse David olhando descaradamente as pernas desnudas de Hermione.

- Prefiro levar uma Avada.

- Ela é esperta o suficiente para não ficar com você – disse a Sra. Smith.

- Hermione será da família assim que nos livramos de você, e adotarmos ela como filha – disse Charlie arrancando risos de todos.

- Charlie, já estamos atrasados... Nosso anfitrião deve está nos esperando.

- Certo... Certo...

- Hermione você sabe onde podemos encontrar um dos professores de Hogwarts?

"_Já tentou procurar na escola, ou melhor, procurem no banheiro..."_

- Ele é mestre em poções, né pai? Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- Severus Snape. Você sabe onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- Ele...

- Acho que não precisamos mais procurar – disse Anne olhando a entrada da sala, seu olhar sendo seguido pelos outros.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape estava no banho quando escutou a campainha tocar ininterruptamente. _"Onde estão os elfos quando se precisa deles?"_ Tirou apressadamente o sabão do corpo, escutando vozes indistintas ao longe. _"Ninguém nunca me visita, justamente hoje me aparece alguém. Logo agora que a Granger está aqui, e o minist..."_ Um momento de percepção _"Não... Não... por Merlin... Mil crucios, não..."_

Escutou risos em direção a sala, colocou rapidamente uma calça preta, a camisa ficaria para depois. Saiu do quarto ainda enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, deixou-a escorregar das suas mãos, assim que teve a certeza de quem estava na sala.

**~SS/HG~**

- Quem é este? – perguntou David

- Este é... – tentou dizer Hermione

- Severus Snape, muito prazer ministro – estendeu a mão em direção a Charlie, que olhava de Hermione para Snape sem parar.

- Severus Snape o prazer é todo meu, Dumbledore falou maravilhas de você - o ministro se voltou para Hermione - Por que você não me disse que ele estava aqui.

- Eu tentei, mas...

- Esse foi um encontrou um tanto inusitado Sr. Snape – disse Anne olhando de Snape para Hermione assim como o marido.

- Pode me chamar de Severus primeira dama.

- Só se você me chamar de Anne.

- Não poderia... Isso seria um tanto desapropr...

David interrompeu Snape com uma estranha expressão no rosto:

- Ahh! Esse que é o seu namorado _Hermi_? – disse com um sorriso de escárnio, olhando Snape dos pés a cabeça. – E eu que não acreditava em você, espera só o pessoal ficar sabendo.

- Não, nós... – interveio Hermione

- Dumbledore não me disse que você tinha uma namorada – falou Charlie.

- Deve ser por que eu não...

- Hermione você não me disse nada – falou a primeira dama ofendida – Pensei que fossemos amigas.

- Somos... Só que não havia o que contar...

- Foi tão de repente assim?

- Não vocês não enten...

- Claro que nós iríamos entender, sou mais nova que Charlie e isso não impediu de ficarmos juntos.

"_Porcaria! Eu e a Granger com pouca roupa e de cabelos molhados... Vão achar que estávamos tomando banho juntos... Que absurdo, eu e Granger namorando... Isso é ridículo... Não é?"_

- Isso vai ser ótimo para sua campanha – disse Charlie com um brilho obsessivo no olhar – Uma mulher que pode conquistar votos femininos e dos jovens em geral, é perfeito.

- Ministro, temos que esclarecer...

- É claro que temos que esclarecer alguns pontos, por exemplo, me chame de Charlie, enquanto ao resto... Falaremos depois.

- "Hermi a santa". Nunca pensei que você realmente tivesse um namorado. Deixa só o pessoal na UBB saber quem ele é. A universidade nunca mais será a mesma.

- Por que a surpresa? – perguntou Anne – Hermione é uma jovem magnífica, só um louco não ficaria com ela.

- Uma escolha de muito bom gosto Severus, parabéns... Aos dois – disse Charlie.

- David entenda não existe nada entre nós. – disse Hermione feliz, por conseguir finalmente dizer que ela e Snape não tinham nada.

- Por enquanto – disse ele sedutor – Perdi uma batalha, mas a guerra está só começado... Não desistirei de você flor.

- Controle seu hormônios filho – advertiu Charlie.

- Está explicada as suas notas altas na faculdade, namorando ele, fica difícil não tirar a nota máxima.

- David tudo isso é um grande mal enten...

- Não seja antipático David – disse a mãe – Sabes tão bem quanto eu, que Hermione diferente de você, nunca precisou de ajuda para obter notas.

- Você tem razão Hermione, o fato de você namorar Severus pode acabar dando um grande mal entendido, alguém assim como meu filho pode achar que você está com ele somente para conseguir melhores notas, apesar dele nem ao menos lecionar na UBB.

- Isso é um absurdo, Hermione nunca precisou de ajuda para ser a melhor em algo – disse Snape surpreendendo Hermione com o elogio – Quer... dizer... eu não...

Snape foi interrompido pelo barulho de aparatação, dois elfos se materializaram no meio da sala-de-estar. Todos ficaram encarando Snape, esperando uma explicação.

- Ministro esse é meu elfo, Flynt – disse Snape apontando para o mais baixo dos dois – E este outro é Dobby, ele veio de Hogwarts. Estão aqui para servi-los

- Então... – Sr. Smith fez uma aceno de varinha – Podem levar as malas – os elfos fizeram uma reverencia e saíram, o ministro se levantou sendo seguido de perto pela esposa e pelo filho – Severus, Hermione estamos de saída, nos vemos na hora do jantar.

- Mas para onde o senhor vai? – perguntou Hermione

- Um almoço de negócios... Compromissos ministeriais.

- Isso dará tempo para vocês se prepararem melhor. – disse Anne dando um olhar divertido para as roupas de Hermione e Snape.

David curvou-se em direção a Hermione que ainda continuava sentada e sussurrou audivelmente:

- Lembre-se do que eu disse, não sou ciumento – postou um beijo em Hermione que tocou parcialmente nos lábios dela – Foi um prazer conhecer o seu pai... Quer dizer... Namorado.

- Nós não somos...

- David comporte-se não queremos que o Sr. Snape fiquei irritado. Dumbledore me disse que ele também é um mestre em duelos.

- E quem liga para isso mamãe?

Os três se despediram de Hermione e Snape, deixando-os sentados lado a lado no sofá, se olharam e não trocaram nenhuma palavra... Tudo era loucura demais. Depois de um breve silencio, onde tentavam absorver toda aquela conversa, Hermione resolveu quebrar o clima fúnebre.

- Eles acham que nós...

- É eu vi...

- Que...

- Loucura.

- Eu ia dizer engraçado – falou ela – Mas por que loucura? Por acaso você é bom demais pra mim?

- Não... Só que você e eu, juntos... Depois de tudo aquilo, todos esses anos... É loucura...

- E agora?

-E agora o quê?

- Como é que ficamos?

- Como assim ficamos? – disse ele – Você fica com a sua vida e eu com a minha, uma namorada... Que palhaçada.

- Acho que não é tão ruim assim, na realidade poderia ser proveitoso para os dois.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Granger, só por que você não arruma um namorado de verdade, não quer dizer que todos acreditaram que eu e você estamos juntos...

- Só para o seu governo, não arranjo ninguém por que não quero pois o Vitor e o David vivem atrás de mim.

- O idiota do apanhador, e o playboyzinho filho do ministro – desdenhou – Tsk, Tsk, você merecia coisa melhor Granger.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- E quem seria certo para mim, você?

- Por que não? – disse Snape sem acreditar nas próprias palavras _"Ótimo estou flertando com a irritante sabe-tudo"_

- Vamos parar de brincadeira... – disse ela querendo mudar de assunto, pois desconfiava que estivesse corando. – E por que você não disse que era tudo um mal entendido.

- Se você não percebeu, eu tentei, mas assim como você não obtive sucesso.

- Mas você conseguiu fazer todos te ouvirem na hora em que você me elogiou...

- Não te elogiei...

- Não? Então o que foi aquilo?

- Só constatei um fato isso não quer dizer nada demais. Não se sinta querida – disse ferino – Ou privilegiada.

- Nossa nunca pensei em um privilegio maior do que receber um elogio seu – ironizou

- Não foi elogio.

- Como queira.

Outro silêncio.

- Pensei que já havia me livrado de vocês do Trio de Ouro – disse ele – Mas é só algo de bom tentar acontecer em minha vida, e lá vem um de vocês estragar tudo.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Falando nisso o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Deixa pra lá merda nenhuma, você não me fez passar por palhaço pra depois não dizer para o que veio.

- Já que você é tão gentil me convenceu a falar – disse ela – Queriaquevocêmeajudassecommeutcc.

- Fale uma língua usada por humanos, Granger, por favor. – disse ele – Não tenho tempo para tentar adivinhar o que se passa pela sua cabecinha oca.

- Queria que você me ajudasse no meu TCC de Poções, é sobre a poção mata-cão.

- Infelizmente Granger ando muito ocupado com a campanha. – disse ele parecendo sinceramente "triste" – Procure outro mestre em poções.

- Já procurei, todos recusaram...

- Fui a ultima opção. Muito interessante.

- Por motivos óbvios você foi o ultimo em que pensei, na verdade o primeiro em que pensei, mas o ultimo com quem falei.

- Estou sem tempo no momento.

- Pensei em uma troca de favores.

- Como assim?

- Você me ajuda com a poção, e eu te ajudo na campanha, posando de noivinha comportada do futuro Ministro.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Você quer mais do que a cadeira principal do ministério? Parece-me um pouco ambicioso, não tenho certeza se votarei em você. – brincou. – Posso conseguir muitos votos pra você, como o Tio Charlie disse.

- Você ganha muito mais do que eu – disse ele – Te ajudo no TCC você ganha nota máxima, se livra do seu amiguinho...

- Você ganha votos, e uma pessoa bonita, inteligente, magnífica ao seu lado.

- Não se esqueça de acrescentar humilde.

- Então... Podemos deixar as diferenças de lado por algum tempo?

- Por que não?

- Então temos um trato. – disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Feito – disse Snape apertando a mão oferecida – Srta Granger bem vinda ao seu novo lar.

- Severus _querido_, me chame de Hermione.

- Claro _amorzinho_ , não me esquecerei.

* * *

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que tenham gostado. E eu havia parado de postar, devido a problemas pessoais. =/

**NB: **OWWW que showww! Que sonho, já pensou namorar Sevy nem q seja de mentirinha, pra mim já seria td, pq meu Deus toda vez q vejo a foto dele me derreto toda!

Q venha mais!


	5. IV - Início de relação, tudo é festa

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos, todas as favoritações, todos os "seguimentos"... Obrigada pelo carinho, e desculpe pelos possíveis erros. Obrigada, Camila Lino.**

**AVISO: Esse capítulo foi dividido e duas partes, porque originalmente ele tinha 46 páginas *o* E o não aceita a quantidade de caracteres por capítulo, enfim... O próximo, daqui a pouco sai.**

* * *

**~ Início de Relação, tudo é festa, ou quase... ~**

Hermione e Snape foram até o apartamento dela na Bulgária, a fim de pegar as roupas necessárias para a estadia em Londres. Ela é claro, disse que não era preciso, mas ele insistiu dizendo que era bom que fossem conversando, para quem sabe assim tentar se conhecer um pouco.

- Muito organizada Gran... Hermione – disse ele olhando ao redor.  
- Não queira ver meu guarda roupa, Severus... – brincou – Talvez você se perca lá dentro.  
- Consumista? – arqueou a sobrancelha  
- Muito...  
- As coisas mudam muito Hermione. Lembro que no seu ultimo ano nem usava sequer um batom. E agora está você aqui dizendo que é consumista, quem diria?  
- Você andou reparando em mim, Severus? Como sabe que eu não usava batom?  
- Claro que não, isso seria inapropriado para um professor. – disse corando fracamente, sem contanto responder a pergunta dela.  
- Uhum...  
- Nós deveríamos gastar um tempo conversando... – disse ele tentando mudar de assunto - Não sei nada de sua vida e duvido que você saiba algo da minha.  
- Isso pode ser feito na hora de irmos dormir... Falando nisso, onde você vai dormir?  
- Eu?  
- Sim você.  
- No meu quarto, por quê?  
- E eu?  
- Você o quê?  
- Vou dormir a onde?  
- Lá comigo...  
- Mas...  
- Sem, mas. Você inventou essa história, somos noivos e depois da cena de hoje eles não iram acreditar que nós não temos intimidade – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso. _"Você inventou, você aguenta. Velho, você está querendo tirar proveito da situação."_  
- Certo...  
- Ainda não acredito que eles realmente acham que nós estamos juntos,quer dizer... Qual a chance disso acontecer de verdade?

_"Só depende de você querido... Hermione se controla..."._

- Não sei, O que você acha? – perguntou ela mostrando uma blusa curta.  
- O que tem?  
- Levo essa? Ou você acha que devo vestir algo mais sério?  
- Não entendo de moda feminina  
- Tão pouco da masculina – disse sorrindo.  
- Isso foi um insulto Granger?

- Não, _amor_. Só mais uma observação. – continuou marota - Amanhã sairemos vamos comprar algo adequado para o novo ministro.  
- Não irei me vestir diferente só para ganhar uma eleição. Gosto do meu estilo.  
- Eu também – disse ela olhando-o mais atentamente – Só precisa de alguns retoques, nada muito drástico.  
- Para o seu próprio bem é melhor que não seja.  
- Mudando de assunto, quando vamos começar a trabalhar na poção?  
- Ansiosa para ficarmos a sós no laboratório, Granger?  
- É Hermione. – corrigiu – E por que eu estaria?  
- Não sei, diga você – falou ele se aproximando perigosamente, fazendo sua voz ressoar rouca.  
- Se não percebeu, estamos sozinhos agora... – desafiou.

"_Severus Snape, você não sabe com quem se meteu"._

- Impossível não perceber.  
- Mas respondendo sua pergunta – disse recuando de volta ao guarda roupa - Sim estou ansiosa para terminar o trabalho. Assim terei mais tempo para me dedicar a sua campanha.  
- Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar o próximo final de semana. Tudo depende dos compromissos do Ministro da Bulgária e a hora que nossos hospedes nos deixarão sozinhos.  
- Falando nele, tente não me tratar como se eu fosse sua aluna na frente do tio Charlie. – disse ela – Teoricamente eu e você amamos muito, e não podemos brigar na frente deles.  
- Tio Charlie? – debochou ele – Está pensando em entrar para a família, Granger? Talvez ser a esposa do "júnior"?  
- Não seja ridículo. Eu Odeio o David.  
- Em casos amorosos o ódio pode ser facilmente substituído pelo amor.  
- Você não me parece alguém que teve muitas experiências amorosas. Sempre trancado no castelo. – Hermione fez menção de arrastar a mala até a sala, Snape a impediu tirando a mala de suas mãos.

_"Meu Merlin, um verdadeiro cavalheiro em roupas negras. Parece até filme de terror. O que mais você esconde Severus Snape?"_

- Se você acha – disse ele fazendo pouco caso.  
- Se a sua teoria de amor e ódio fosse verdadeira, deveríamos ser o casal mais apaixonado da Grã-Bretanha. – ironizou ela.  
- Me odeia tanto assim, Granger?  
- Não, mas você com certeza não morreu de amores por mim.

- Você era chata,insuportável, irritante...  
- Digo o mesmo de você.  
- Talvez agora com a convivência de marido e mulher – um brilho divertido brotando dos olhos negros – Nós possamos mudar de opinião.  
- Quem sabe... – Hermione sorriu – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Já fez – disse ele apenas para irritá-la - Mas deixarei fazer outra.  
- Você teve muitas pretendes ao cargo de Sra. Snape?  
- Pode se dizer que sim... Ainda tenho  
- Eu deveria ficar preocupada?  
- Por que você ficaria preocupada?  
- Não posso te perder – disse ela, encarando Snape que estava aturdido – Quer dizer, para todos os efeitos sou sua noivinha. Então, sem traição.  
- Não se preocupe no momento estou solteiro. Não tenho ninguém em vista

Pararam a porta para Hermione trancar._  
_

"_Tchau deseje sorte na minha nova casa, na minha nova cama, com meu noivo? Meu noivo? Que loucura! Severus Snape meu noivo. O destino não prega peça, prega é uma novela inteira..."_

- Podemos ir ou você desistiu da ideia? – disse impaciente.  
- Nunca!Não daria esse gostinho a você.

Hermione girou a chave, e nesse momento o carteiro chegou.

- Entrega para a Srta. Granger...  
- Sou eu...  
- Assine aqui, por favor – disse o homem gorducho entregando uma caneta gordurosa para Hermione poder assinar a lista de entrega.  
- Certo – ele entregou uma caixa – Obrigada.  
- O que será?  
- É para mim que você pergunta? – disse Snape  
- Foi uma pergunta retórica. – disse ela abrindo a caixa. Uma carta estava logo em cima de um grande pacote.

_Cara Hermione.  
Sei que ainda sou seu professor, mas mesmo assim adoraria te presentear, mandei pelo correio trouxa acho que você está mais acostumada._

Snape lia a carta por cima dos ombros de Hermione e gostava cada vez menos.._._

_Descobri que você queria muito a coleção de Poções Avançadas do Aprendiz ao Mestre, considere um presente de formatura. E não aceito devoluções. Espero que um dia possamos nos encontrar novamente, não mais como professor e aluna e nem colegas de profissão. Talvez amigos ou algo mais. Teria dado antes a você, mas andaste sumida. Podemos marcar de sair para jantar? Qualquer coisa me manda uma coruja ia ser um prazer sair uma noite dessas com você.  
Aprecie a leitura, comprei pensando em você.  
Ass: Richard com carinho...  
PS: Espero te encontrar em breve._

Hermione pegou os livros extasiada, estava pensando em começar a economizar dinheiro para comprar aquela coleção, pois custava uma fortuna.

"_È claro que eu vou eu fosse comprar provavelmente teria que ficar sem comer pelo menos um mê que roubei o coração de mais um, fazer o que se sou gostosa e poderosa, se todo mundo gama em bem, todo mundo é um exagero.O Snape definitivamente não gama em mim."_

Ela olhou os livros novamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você parece muito satisfeita Granger, um namorado talvez?  
- Você leu minha correspondência? – brincou ela – Severus Snape,, se você pretende casar comigo, deveremos manter nossa privacidade. Quero manter a _minha_ privacidade.  
- Quem é ele? – falou com um tom ferino - Lembre-se que você não pode ser vista com ninguém, isso arruinaria tudo.  
- Ele é só um amigo.  
- Ele não me pareceu só um amigo – falou com uma pontada de ciúme evidente – Se vamos fazer isso, temos que levar a sério. Não pode ficar tendo casos extraconjugais.

- Por que todo esse estresse? – perguntou ela – Por acaso está com ciúme da sua noivinha, medo de ser traído?  
- E quem trairia uma pessoa como eu? Uma vez que você tem o melhor não tem por que procurar outro.  
- Muito modesto.  
- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você, Granger?  
- Não sei. Por que você teria?

_"Muito inteligente, respondendo com outra pergunta. Um a zero pra mim Severus"._

- Ora, Eu... vamos logo com isso Hermione não temos a tarde toda.  
- Fugindo, Snape?  
- Não, Granger. Pode deixar que mais tarde, quando estivermos no quarto eu irei satisfazer seu desejo... – ele riu cinicamente – Seu desejo de conhecimento. Respondendo todas as perguntas possíveis que a minha futura esposa possa ter em mente.  
- Certo. – disse ela aturdida, pegando os livros._  
_

"_Ufa! Por um momento pensei que ele... Diz a verdade você ta louca pra ele te jogar na cama"_

- Você não precisa levar esses livros, não precisará na pesquisa... – disse Snape com um tom de voz assassino.  
- Mas eu quero levá-los...  
- Não precisa tenho exemplares em minha casa.

_"Confessa, você não quer nada que lembre outro homem perto da gostosa da ê pode aproveitar a estadia dela... Imagina a Granger na mesma cama que você..."_

- Se você diz... – Hermione guardou os livros dentro de casa, e logo eles aparataram para Londres.

Snape entregou a mala para os elfos arrumarem. E foi mostrar a casa para Hermione...

- Muito luxuosa...  
- É uma das casas que herdei da minha família, sou o último Snape  
- Não quer perpetuar a espécie? Estamos precisando de morcegos – brincou.  
- Ainda não encontrei a parceira adequada...  
- Talvez você devesse parar de procurar. Ela pode já ter batido em sua porta e você nem percebeu. _"Enlouqueceu mulher? Com uma dessa qualquer um desconfia..."._  
- Quem sabe...  
- Tive uma ideia para despistar o tio Charlie.

- O que iremos fazer com o _tio Charlie?_ – ironizou.  
- Não torra Snape. Pensei que poderíamos dizer que fazemos trabalho voluntário três uma vez na semana em Hogwarts – disse ela brilhantemente – Você apesar de afastado da sala de aula, continua preocupado com os futuros profissionais do mundo bruxo, e ofereceu seus serviços em regime de tutoria, por isso teremos que nos ausentar de casa, assim podemos ir à Hogwarts e trabalhar na poção.  
- Por que não dizer que vou te orientar e pronto?  
- Ficaria muito suspeito. David não é burro perceberia algo de estranho.  
- Pode ser, mas acho que não vamos convencer...  
- Deixa comigo que eu tenho uma ideia... – Snape abriu a boca para perguntar – Não adianta. Logo, logo ela entrará em prática.

Era exatamente seis e meia, quanto a família Smith chegou a casa Snape. Charlie vinha com um sorriso plantado no rosto, a mulher vinha anormalmente séria, e o filho com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Boa noite Severus!  
- Noite, ministro.  
- Charlie, chame-me de Charlie – disse o homem jovialmente – Tenho novidades... Depois do jantar conversamos.  
- Hermione querida tudo bem? – perguntou Anne, vendo a menina inquieta.  
- Poderia falar com você um instante? – falou Hermione com uma falsa preocupação, mordendo o lábio inferior...  
- Algum problema? – perguntou Charlie preocupado olhando para Snape.  
- Não sei – disse o outro sinceramente, afinal ainda pouco Hermione estava rindo da decoração do quarto.  
- Meninos – disse Anne olhando para David e Charlie – Vão tomar banho para o jantar. Assim que terminar aqui vou para o quarto.  
- Algum problema mãe?  
- Assuntos de mulher.  
- Mas...  
- Vai logo. Faça o que eu estou ê já esgotou minha paciência por hoje. – disse a mulher loira sem alterar o tom da voz, e lançando um olhar que dizia com todas as letras_ "Cale-se, e entre ou sofra as consequências."_  
- Você está com algum problema? Algo que eu possa ajudar? – perguntou Anne depois de estarem sozinhas na grande varanda do apartamento.  
- Sim... Quer dizer... Mais ou menos...  
- Aconteceu algo entre você e Severus?  
- Não... – falou Hermione _"Ainda não... Veremos o que esses três meses podem operar em nossas vidas."_  
- Então...  
- É que... Queria sua ajuda para uma coisa...  
- Pois diga...  
- Eu e Severus estamos há algum tempo juntos – _"Tia Anne, tanto tempo, cerca de 12 mais complique, bem não é totalmente mentira, se contar o tempo da escola conheço ele pra lá de dez anos." _– E nós gostamos muito de nossa privacidade...  
- Querida seja mais direta, por favor.Não estou entendendo nada.  
- Nós temos uma vida muito "ativa" se é que a Sra. me entende – falou Hermione corando... _"Imagine eu e Severus juntos na cama... Ufa... Calor..."_  
- Perfeitamente – disse Anne sorrindo.  
- Nós gostaríamos de passar ao menos uma noite por semana fora de casa, para mantermos nossas atividades mais ousadas... Só que não sei como falar isso para o tio Charlie, acabei inventado uma história de trabalho voluntário, mas está cheio de sua ajuda para o tio Charlie aceitar, sem precisarmos contar detalhes.  
- Mas por que não ficam aqui mesmo.  
- É meio constrangedor. Saber que vocês estão dormindo no quarto ao lado e nós... – disse Hermione fingindo constrangimento – De qualquer maneira, nessas ocasiões sempre me torno um pouco mais vocal, e seria tão constrangedor... Da última vez o feitiço silenciador não foi forte o suficiente o vizinho de baio passou dias olhando torto para nós. - Certo, Pode deixar. Na hora do jantar intercedo por vocês. E será bom para todos, pois vou aproveitar e fazer algo especial para o Charlie, talvez uma massagem com óleos naturais... – falou Anne sorrindo marota para Hermione, que não fez nada além de corar.

Anne seguiu para o quarto, precisava de um banho relaxante depois de ter de aturar as esposas de vários idiotas em um almoço sem fundamento. Ser esposa de um ministro tinha suas desvantagens. Sempre rodeadas de pessoas que se mostram amigos, mas na verdade na primeira oportunidade te difamam. Charlie e ela sabiam lidar perfeitamente com esse tipo de gente, Anne esperava que Hermione também tivesse o mesmo bom senso.

Na hora do jantar o clima estava anormalmente calma, Hermione sentada ao lado de Snape, como uma boa futura esposa, Charlie e Anne do lado oposto, e David bem em frente à mãe. Ele lançava olhares descontentes para Hermione... _"Como ela pôde? Ele tem idade para ser o pai dela... Tudo bem...Ele tem dinheiro... Mas eu também tenho posses... Por que não eu? Nunca pensei que a Granger fosse uma golpista"._ Ele por sua vez recebia olhares de advertência da mãe. O único que parecia alheio à situação era o Sr Smith, que conversava jovialmente com Snape.  
- Foi o que eu disse há ele, meu rapaz... – falou o ministro – Você vai ter de ir a esse jantar amanhã em sua homenagem que o ministro Francês está fazendo.

- Não gosto de festas...  
- Eu também não, mas há momentos que temos de esquecer-nos um pouco de nós e fazer aquilo que é o melhor para todos – falou Charlie, demonstrando todo o seu espírito político.  
Hermione ria internamente, nunca antes imaginara Snape indo a uma festa.

"_Um momento único na história do povo bruxo... O destemido Severus Snape, herói de guerra sairá da "toca" e dará o ar da sua graça em uma festa badalada... Levando todas as bruxas a loucura, inclusive eu..."_

Hermione tinha quase pena de Snape, afinal ela também não era muito chegada a festas, preferia a tranquilidade do lar. Snape olhou para Hermione percebendo o sorriso zombador. _"Rindo? E logo de mim, sua bruxa irritante, se divertindo a minhas custas. O que você pensa? Que terei de ir sozinho? Vai ter de me acompanhar como a esposa do futuro ministro... Comportada... Com um vestido longo, de preferência decotado para valorizar o busto..."._

- Imagino que Hermione terá de me acompanhar... – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente para a "noiva"  
- Não tinha pensado nisso...  
- Acho que é essencial. Ela deve estar ao meu lado como minha noiva no jantar...  
- Não... – protestou ela  
- Sim, vai ser muito importante sua presença... Um sorriso seu pode fazer toda a diferença – disse Anne oferecendo um olhar carinhoso à menina.  
- Mas eu não tenho roupa de gala...  
- Não se preocupe amor, tenho certeza que a primeira dama ficará feliz de lhe ajudar a escolher algo adequado para vestir.  
- Sem dúvidas – disse Anne exultante – Vai ser um prazer enorme.

Hermione ofereceu um olhar fulminante a Snape. _Seu filho da mãe... Você vai me pagar, irei comprar um vestido que lhe custará até o ultimo galeão do bolso... Não sei o que deu em mim quando inventei esse acordo, é tão óbvio que ele está se divertindo... Só preciso ver quanto tempo vai durar essa felicidade" _

- David – disse Hermione com uma voz carinhosa, que nunca antes tinha sido sequer usada para se referir ao jovem – Está calado... Aconteceu algo?  
- Só queria conversar um pouco com você. Pode ser ou vai ter de pedir permissão? – falou ele um pouco mais feliz pela atitude de Hermione.

Snape trincou os dentes... _"O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Se jogando assim pra cima do moleque. Temos um trato que não pode ser desfeito, ela acha que vou ficar com ciúmes? Pelo amor de Merlin... Só quero matar o moleque do jeito mais lento e doloroso que houver mais isso não que dizer que eu esteja com ciúmes. "_

- Pelo jeito o David está pegando jeito com as mulheres – disse Charlie se servindo de um pouco mais de creme de chocolate.  
- Podemos sim, após o jantar. – falou Hermione com um sorriso forçado_ "Perfeito, Hermione. Parabéns. Agora você vai ter de aguentar o outro se jogando em cima de você... Ser bonita, gostosa e glamurosa, cansa."  
_

Hermione foi tirada dos seus devaneios por Anne que a chamava pelo que parecia pela centésima vez.

- Desculpe tia estava distraia...  
- Estava perguntando como andava o seu trabalho voluntário. –falou a mulher, lançando um olhar cúmplice para Hermione.  
- Não sabia que você fazia trabalhos voluntários minha filha...  
- Nem eu _Hermi_. Pensei que você não tivesse tempo nem para cuidar do seu gato.  
- Pois é, mas já faz algum tempo que eu e o Sn... Severus decidimos começar a fazer o trabalho voluntário em Hogwarts, decidimos assim que ele teve que se afastar de suas funções. Tiramos uma noite na semana para darmos aulas extras aos estudantes em Hogwarts que estão em dificuldade.  
- Não sabia disso Snape, Dumbledore sempre passou a impressão errada sobre você... Pareceu-me que você não era muito amado pelos alunos.  
- Como você mesmo disse Charlie, temos que ajudar quem precisa em prol de um objetivo em comum, a educação de nossos jovens – os olhos de Charlie cintilaram de emoção.  
- Não sei como você não fez carreira na política antes. Um líder nato.  
- Era sobre isso que queríamos falar... – falou Hermione incerta – Teremos que nos ausentar para podermos cumprir com nossos deveres.  
- Será uma lástima, mas Severus não poderá se ausentar você terá de se virar sem ele. Estamos à beira de uma eleição, não podemos perder um segundo sequer. – o velho brilho obsessivo voltou a flutuar no olhar de Charlie.

Snape olhou para Hermione com uma cara que dizia "_Eu te avisei, não daria certo."_ Ela o ignorou e jogou sua cartada final, um olhar suplicante em direção a Anne. _"SOCORRO..."_

- Querido você não vê? Essa é uma oportunidade de ouro, o futuro ministro fazendo trabalho voluntário. O povo vai vê-lo como um bruxo solidário e atencioso com nossos jovens, isso lhe renderá muitos votos.

Anne sabia muito bem como ludibriar o marido, era só colocar as coisas em uma visão política.

- Meu amor, você tem razão, o povo irá adorar essa nova versão do professor. Está tudo certo então.  
- Se quiserem posso ajudar – falou David vagamente

_"O que o idiota pensa que ta fazendo, querendo ir comigo e Hermione? Coitado do ministro... Parece ser um homem de respeito e tem um filho seqüelado como esse... Talvez algum dia eu te der uma aula de como conquistar uma mulher... Certo... Quem falou em conquistar? Acho que o dia foi muito cansativo, começando a pensar coisas em demasiado._

- Não... – disse Anne e Hermione rapidamente.  
- Er... Esse é um momento que os dois gostariam de compartilhar a sós... Quer dizer... Eles já sabem como lidar com os alunos. – disse Anne, fazendo Hermione respirar aliviada.

_"Graças a Merlin, vai que acontece alguma coisa e o David ta lá... Hermione lembre-se: O caminho do sucesso se deve ao __autocontrole__ e a paciência... Pro inferno com o caminho do sucesso, bem que o Snape podia me ensinar algumas coisinhas a mais. "_

Depois de uma última conversa na sala, Anne e Charlie se retiraram. Dizendo que precisavam dormir.

- Vamos David – disse a mãe.  
- Podemos falar agora, Mi?

"_Mi? Que ousadia, quem esse moleque pensa que é? É Hermione. Na verdade Srta Granger. Digo futura Sra Snape. Será que alguém iria perceber se ele caísse estuporado agora?Calma Snape, calma... Tenho certeza que a Hermione sabe dar-se ao respeito. Pro inferno com o que ela sabe, é melhor se manter por perto. _

- Claro, David. Vamos até a sacada. – falou Hermione, oferecendo um sorriso curto ao homem a sua frente.

Andaram lado a lado, David querendo se aproximar, porém Hermione mantinha uma distância que na opinião dela, era segura e saudável. Snape pegou a varinha e fez o feitiço de desilusão seguindo o "casal" de perto. Ao passar para o restrito espaço da varanda, Hermione fechou a porta de vidro que a separava do restante da casa.

- O que você queria, David? – falou ela olhando para baixo, onde os carros passeavam livremente.  
- Não é o que eu queria, é o que ainda quero. Será que é tão difícil de entender que o que eu verdadeiramente quero é você?

_"Quase conseguiu me emocionar garoto. A Granger não pode cair nessa." _

- David, por favor, você é que deve entender, vou me casar com Severus, eu o amo. – falou Hermione, se assustando como aquelas palavras saíram de forma tão verdadeira e natural.

_"Muito bem, Granger. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, não sei quem vai ser o melhor ator da noite"_

- Você o ama? Qual é o cara tem idade para ser o seu pai.  
- Mas não é... É ele quem eu amo, o homem com quem quero dividir o resto da minha vida – falou ela pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele de forma consoladora. _"O que posso fazer se arraso corações?!Vida difícil"_

David virou o rosto beijando a mão dela que descansava sobre seu ombro, fechando os olhos lentamente.

_"Não tem noção do perigo. É melhor esse lesado ir com calma, não quero que ele "acidentalmente" cai da cobertura."_

- Não ê é linda e jovem.O que você viu nele? O que ele tem que eu não tenho.

"_É Granger, responda para o garoto.Não diga tudo, não queremos passar a noite toda em pé."_

- Não é esse o fato, não posso mandar em meus sentimentos – disse Hermione da forma mais emotiva que conseguiu – Ele tem o meu coração, e isso ninguém pode tirar dele.

_"E o Oscar Bruxo vai para, Hermione Gran...__ops __Hermione Snape."_

- Mas posso tentar...  
- David, já disse, as coisas não funcionam assim. Eu poderia até ficar com você, se... – _"Não fosse um mimado idiota, arrogante, intragável, irracional, sem sentimentos..."_ – Se não fosse Severus, mas eu sinceramente não vou deixa-lo eu o amo.  
- Não irei desistir tão facilmente. Não vou me deixar entristecer. Sei que posso conseguir o seu amor, e vou lutar por isso. Não me importa se aquele morcego vai ser ministro ou se ele é ótimo em duelos. Não tenho medo...

_"Pois deveria, nãoo sabe o quanto está perto da morte..."_

David puxou o rosto de Hermione com as mãos, seus olhos brilhando lascivamente, segurou-a pela cintura.

- David, por favor... Não... – disse Hermione, sem, porém se desviar. Já fazia algum tempo que não tinha aquele tipo de contato intimo... _"Sucumbindo ao David, isso é um pouco demais."_

David puxou em direção a si, estava prestes a beijá-la, quando sentiu um forte empurrão em seu peito, que o fez desequilibrar e cair no chão.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou ele levantando rapidamente, com um "Q" de medo na voz.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, e trombou com algo sólido, já imaginando de quem se tratava se apressou para resolver a situação.

- Fui eu, está vendo outra pessoa por acaso? – perguntou irônica – Já lhe disse, fique longe de mim. Se quiser ser somente meu amigo não há problemas. Apesar de Severus ser um pouco carrancudo, egocêntrico, sarcástico, e não ter lá essa beleza. Eu o amo... – disse ela sentindo prazer em irritar Snape, que por sua vez apertou uma mão na cintura dela em sinal de advertência, mas o que quase conseguiu foi arrancar um gemido de Hermione.  
- Tudo bem, Hermi. Mas não irei desistir... – disse ele sorrindo – Vamos entrar?  
- Vai você na frente, vou respirar um pouco de ar fresco.  
- Deve ser horrível se deitar todo dia ao lado dele, não sei como você aguenta.

Antes de sair da sacada, David "misteriosamente" tropeçou. Olhou ao redor, procurando por algo.

- Foi o tapete – disse Hermione apontando para o chão, onde havia um tapete muito bem estendido.  
- Mas...  
- É melhor você ir dormir já está tarde. – falou ela tentando esconder o riso.

David saiu, fechando a porta trás de si, Hermione se voltou para onde Snape estava.

- Me deve explicações? – falou falsamente aborrecida.  
- Por quê? – disse Snape aparecendo repentinamente.  
- Vamos ver... Primeiro você escuta uma conversa que não lhe diz respeito, depois agride um amigo meu, não uma, mas duas vezes.  
- Amigo? Ele não pareceu seu amigo, enquanto te beijava.  
- Ele não me beijou...  
- Por que eu não deixei. – disse Snape com raiva.  
- E por que não?  
- Por que não o que?  
- Por que você não o deixou me beijar?  
- Por que... Bem... Por que... – _"Por que mesmo não deixei? Ah sim... Ciúmes... Não, mentira... Só que ... ah sei lá.. Só não deixei e pronto"_ – Por que isso colocaria o plano em risco.  
- Sei o plano – debochou ela.  
- E por que mais eu não deixaria?  
- Deixe-me pensar. – disse fingidamente – Ciúmes, talvez.  
- Ciúmes de quem?  
- De mim é claro.  
- Mas fácil sentir ciúmes de um trasgo.  
- Admitir é o primeiro passo para a cura – disse ela.  
- Essa conversa não nos levará a lugar nenhum. Quero lhe dizer para ficar longe dele, ou...  
- Ou o quê? Vai me bater? – disse ela fazendo birra.  
- Não, mas pode ter certeza que não vou hesitar em quebrar a cara dele.

Hermione ficou calada, olhando a lua que se destacava no seu.

- Está frio... – disse ela tremendo ligeiramente.  
- Concordo – falou ele fechando ainda mais a capa.  
- Onde estão as boas maneiras? – disse ela apontando para ele – Deveria oferecer-me sua capa.  
- Se quiser é só pegar um agasalho lá dentro... – disse ele querendo irritá-la  
- Você não tem nada de cavalheiro...  
- Ótimo por que você também não tem nada de dama. Mas lhe farei uma boa ação, afinal não posso deixar minha _esposinha ter uma hipotermia._

Ele retirou a capa de forma teatral, demorando em cada movimento, e cobriu os ombros de Hermione, puxando a gola para cima, e arrumando-lhe os cabelos, roçando os dedos levemente pela pele alva do pescoço, apreciando o cheiro maravilhoso que aqueles cachos exalavam. Hermione sentiu as pernas tremerem fracamente ao escutar a respiração forte de Snape de encontro ao seu pescoço. O cheiro másculo que a inebriava. Sentindo-o tocá-la no seu ponto mais sensível, a linha do pescoço.  
Impressionante como pequenos atos poderiam parecer tão sedutores. Hermione encostou a cabeça no peito dele, tentando lhe proporcionar mais acesso a sua pele, gemendo baixinho. Snape, porém pareceu acordar de um transe.

- Acho que devemos entrar, Granger – disse ele saindo rapidamente de trás dela, fazendo quase cair. – Dia cheio amanhã.  
- Certo – disse ela meio ofegante.

Snape abriu a porta para que ela passasse, tentando ter o mínimo possível de contato com ela pelos próximos minutos. Seu corpo correspondera bem o contato com a bruxa.

"_Merlin, será que ele percebeu o que eu fiz? O gemido, será que ele escutou o gemido? Assustei o pobre homem, deve me achar uma pervertida. A culpa foi dele e aquela respiração quente, que me faz..."_

Snape estava deitado na cama, quando Hermione saiu do banheiro, uma essência de morango impregnando o ar.

_"Ele está dormindo de cueca?" _pensou sentindo o rosto corar.

Ele não ousou virar para encará-la. Depois de aproximadamente quinze minutos, Hermione deitou na cama meio incerta e até temerosa, de costas para Snape. O peso de Snape fazia com que o corpo dela, se aproximasse do dele, simples efeito da gravidade.  
_"Gravidade ou não, você pode tirar uma casquinha."_

Ela deixou o corpo relaxar ao lado dele, fechou os olhos sem conseguir dormir, pensando no momento que tiveram na varanda.  
_"Meu Merlin... O que diabos deu em mim?" _

Sentiu Snape virando em sua direção, se aconchegando à suas costas, encostando o nariz na altura do pescoço e respirando tranquilamente, mandando arrepios por todo o corpo de Hermione.  
_"O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" _

Snape estava com os olhos fechados, sentiu Hermione se mexer fracamente na cama, a costa dela contra a sua própria, a seda de encontro à pele despida, os cabelos enrolados roçamdo-lhe o rosto.

_"Para o inferno com a moral não vou perder uma chance dessa."_

Ele se virou vagarosamente, como se fosse um movimento de um sono agitado, sentiu Hermione ficar tensa com a situação, mas não se importou. Olhou para a roupa que ela usava, uma blusa preta de seda e um minúsculo short do mesmo tecido. _"Como vou dormir agora?" _

Respirou profundamente sentindo o odor de morango lhe invadir as narinas, passando uma mão pela cintura dela. _"Com calma... sem levantar suspeitas" _Sentiu-a tremer, subiu um pouco a blusa, parando quando alcançou a pele macia da barriga. Puxou sutilmente o corpo de Hermione de encontro ao dele, escutou-a ofegar.  
_"Sucumbindo ao desejo Granger...?"_

Hermione apreciou a respiração quente e compassada de encontro ao seu pescoço, a mão sobre sua blusa, a mão quente procurando sua pele. _"Merlin, pare agora mesmo, Severus Snape. Você não vai conseguir nada com isso, se ao menos estivesse acordado."_

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, seu desejo aumentando com o toque do homem ao seu lado, sua costa de encontro ao tórax definido, a pressão ao redor da cintura quando ele se aproximou. _ "Homem, não chegue mais perto. Não responderei pelos meus atos" _

**~SS/HG~**

Snape sabia que aquele era um terreno perigoso, pois a qualquer momento ela poderia sentir a evidencia da sua excitação, deixou os lábios encostarem molemente na pele dela. _"Fuja enquanto há tempo Hermione." _

Hermione sentiu os lábios finos do pescoço, não podia suportar mais, arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele, deixando sua nádega encostar lascivamente nas partes inferiores de Snape. _"Espero que você não lembre disso pela manhã"_  
Snape tossiu fortemente, esperaria qualquer reação de Hermione, menos aquela... _"Ela poderia simplesmente querer te afastar. E usou aquela parte tão deliciosa..." _

Não havia muito tempo para divagações, seu corpo estava correspondendo rapidamente ao aconchego que Hermione lhe proporcionou, uma ereção incômoda estava se formando. Snape se virou rapidamente dando s costas para Hermione, puxando o lençol para cobrir-lhe o corpo. Depois desse estranho episódio noturno, a noite se passou tão tranquilamente o quanto poderia para aqueles dois...

Para alguns as manhãs vinham rapidamente, porém para Hermione e Snape à noite nunca fora tão longa e cheia de sonhos impróprios. Ainda era cedo, quando Hermione, e sentiu algo pesado lhe comprimindo o estômago, uma respiração forte, porém compassada em seu pescoço. Ao dar uma olhada para baixo, viu que Snape a enlaçava pela cintura, estavam dormindo abraçados em forma de concha. Depois do susto ela aproveitou a sensação de proteção que ele lhe passava, passou um dedo levemente pelo braço dele. _"Um jogo perigoso, Hermione. Olha lá o que você vai fazer..." _

- Algum problema Granger? – falou Snape ácido – Ou você só está apreciando a textura da minha pele  
- Eu... Eu... – tentou dizer enrubescendo ao escutar a voz aveludada.  
- Você? – incentivou Snape, se divertindo com a situação.  
- Estava tentando tirar seu braço de cima de mim – falou ela ríspida, afastando sem nenhuma gentileza o pesado braço de Snape – Estava quase morrendo asfixiada. _"Exagerada... confessa... Você estava gostando..." _  
- Desculpe – disse ele levantando, deixando sua cueca boxer preta aparecer com uma protuberância notável formada, ele se aproximou até perto dela na cama, olhando-a nos olhos e falou maliciosamente – Movimentos noturnos involuntários. _"Idiota, desse jeito ela percebe seu propósito de ontem a noite."_  
Os lábios de Snape estavam tão próximos que foi impossível Hermione não olhá-los, pareciam lhe atrair, e ela foi em direção aqueles lábios finos e magnéticos.

- Está na hora de levantar, Granger... – disse ele acordando-a do devaneio – Ainda tem que se arrumar para o jantar. _"Viu os lábios dela? Vermelhos e macios..."_

_"Alguém chama os bombeiros... Ou lança um aguamenti em mim, que homem meu Merlin."_

- Claro, Severus querido... – disse ela – Preciso de dinheiro.  
- Naturalmente – Snape foi até uma mesa próxima a cama, onde pegou uma pequena imitação da sua varinha, e deu-a a Hermione – Pode usá-la para as compras, o dinheiro será sacado direto da minha conta no Gringotes.

Hermione sorriu maliciosa, já pensando em como gastar todo o dinheiro que pudesse em uma única peça de roupa.

- Você quer usar o banheiro primeiro? – perguntou ele ao ver o rosto dela afogueado.

- Não. Pode ir, se é que você toma banho. – disse ela ácida.  
- Se quiser pode me acompanhar e comprovar com seus próprios olhos.

- Sua higiene pessoal pouco me importa, Severus. Para mim tanto faz você tomar banho ou não.  
- Não deveria ser assim tão alheia, uma vez que vai dormir comigo pelos próximos meses.  
- Não irei dormir com você. Irei dormir ao seu lado, é bem diferente. _"Infelizmente"_  
- Gifinórios – disse ele revirando os olhos.  
- Sonserinos – disse ela desdenhando.  
Hermione saiu em direção ao banheiro.  
- Você não disse que era para eu ir primeiro – pergunto ele falsamente ofendido.  
- Demorou demais... – falou ela virando a costa e indo para o chuveiro.

Deixando um certo morcego, com um sorriso dançando frouxamente em seus lábios. Snape arrumou a cama, dobrando manualmente os lençóis, uma última chance de sentir o cheiro dela, a essência que lhe embriagava.

- Granger, um único sinal seu, e não respondo por mim... – falou ele rindo de si próprio

Hermione saiu rapidamente do banheiro, ele não pode deixar de notar as gotas de água que ainda estavam em seu corpo, descendo pelo pescoço e desaparecendo pelo vale dos seios. Mas o que chamou mais atenção foi o semblante dela, parecia preocupada.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou sério – Está faltando alguma coisa?  
- Não, na verdade sim. Mas eu vou arranjar isso logo, logo...  
- È algo que eu possa ajudar?  
- Coisas femininas.  
- Hum...  
- Vá tomar banho, nossos hospedes não tardaram a acordar, _amor_.  
- Sem problemas, _meu bem_.

"_Lembra de respirar, que voz é essa meu Merlin... Desse jeito não chego ao final dos três meses com ele." _

Já estavam sentados a mesa do café quando Anne e Charlie chegaram, sendo seguido logo em seguida por David, este usava somente uma bermuda que deixava sua cueca aparecendo parcialmente.

- Bom Dia! – ele falou dando um beijo na mãe, um apertar de ombro no pai e um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada de Hermione, e ignorando Snape totalmente. – Dormiu bem, Hermi?  
- Sim David , obrigada – falou corando.  
- Isso não são trajes para se apresentar a mesa – disse a mãe olhando-o severamente e se levantando para buscar a bolsa – Há pessoas comprometidas nesta casa – falou enquanto desaparecia juntamente com Charlie por uma porta.  
- Snape deve se incomodar de você está nesses trajes em frente à noiva dele. – falou Charlie aumentando o tom de voz para poder ser ouvido da outra sala.  
- Não tem problema, Hermione está acostumada a ver coisas desagradáveis – murmurou ele desdenhando.  
- Afinal, ela dorme com você, não é mesmo? – desdenhou ferozmente David.  
- Pois é, depois que ela dorme comigo, dificilmente teria cabeça para outra coisa, se não em meu corpo de encontro ao dela. – falou Snape pausadamente, dotando tudo de um ar letal.  
- Calminha garotos – disse Hermione acalmando os ânimos.  
- Não sei de que garoto você está falando – disse David olhando sugestivamente para Snape.  
- Concordo – falou ferino – Só vejo uma dama, um homem, e um moleque nesta mesa.  
- Já chega vocês dois, vou sair com sua mãe David – falou Hermione – Espero que vocês não se matem na minha ausência.

- Não se preocupe _meu amor _não costumo sujar minhas mãos com tão pouco. – falou Snape, puxando-a (estava sentada ao lado dele) e dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
Este começou meio técnico, mas depois foi ganhando mais forma e intensidade, seus lábios se moldando, uma língua quente e lasciva pedindo passagem, mãos subindo e descendo.  
- Que lindo – disse Anne, sem prestar atenção a cara de nojo de David – Mas agora temos que ir.

Snape separou-se gentilmente de Hermione, sem encará-la nos olhos, e sorriu para a primeira-dama.

"_O que foi isso?" _Foi a única coisa em que Hermione consegui pensar.

- Vamos tia... – Hermione falou levantando-se apressadamente da mesa – Não podemos nos atrasar, ainda temos que passar em casa para pegar uma coisa.  
Andaram lado a lado até a esquina da onde se podia aparatar, estavam meio caladas, na verdade Hermione estava calada, pois Anne não parava de falar, a morena escutada tudo com meia audição, até quando escutou as palavrinhas mágicas_ "Severus Snape"._

- O que a Senhora disse Tia Anne?  
- Hum... Estava dizendo que é óbvio que o Snape gosta de você. E que vocês se dão muito bem, está escrito no olhar de cada um, o desejo está estampado em casa gesto.  
- Sério? – perguntou Hermione descrente _"Severus Snape interessado por mim? Só em outra vida."_  
- Só um cego não perceberia – falou Anne – Onde vamos? Beco Diagonal, ou naquela lojinha espetacular que tem na França?  
- Na verdade preciso ir em casa primeiro, tem uma coisa que não posso deixar de buscar.  
- E o que seria?  
- A minha chapinha, não posso enfrentar uma festa sem ela.

- O que seria uma chapinha? – perguntou Anne interessada.  
- Depois eu lhe explico.

Em uma passada rápida pela casa, Hermione recolheu a correspondência, na verdade só havia uma carta de Richard, mas esta ela leria depois, foi até o armário do banheiro e tirou a sua melhor amiga em todo o mundo, a chapinha.  
- Podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal mesmo, não queria me cansar muito.  
- Tudo bem então – falou a primeira dama com os olhos brilhando – Vamos comprar um conjunto completo, um longo, umas peças intimas, acessórios.  
- Não há necessidade...  
- Claro que sim, você será a futura primeira-dama, não pode andar por ai usando somente jeans.

Hermione olhou pra baixo, tentando perceber qual o problema que havia com seus jeans, tudo bem que eles eram um pouco surrados, mas eram confortáveis como a mais fina seda. Desaparataram em frente a uma loja de aparência simples, que tinha como ornamento externo um letreiro entalhado a ouro, onde se lia "_Le Charme_". Hermione respiro fundo, e entrou logo atrás de Anne.

- QUERIDA! – gritou uma mulher toda vestida de rosa brilhante – Que saudade – disse abraçando Anne.  
- Hermione está é Elisa Wood, ela é...  
- Prazer queria sou a consultora de moda e dona deste lugarzinho maravilhoso no qual você está. – ela ofereceu a mão para Hermione, que ficou com medo de ter o pulso furado por uma daquelas enormes unhas vermelho sangue. _"Ela poderia facilmente ter saído de um desses cabarés dos anos 50, com dançarinas de can can e tudo..." _  
- Uhm –murmurrou Hermione sem jeito – O prazer é meu, sou Hermione Gran...  
- Que tipo de ocasião teremos hoje primeira dama? – falou Eliza olhando para Anne de forma quase adorativa.  
- É um jantar beneficente, Hermione irá acompanhar Severus Snape o futuro primeiro Ministro britânico bruxo.  
- Isso requer vestimenta de gala, certo?  
- Evidente.  
- Vamos ver o que eu tenho. - a mulher rodeou o balcão, fazendo a capa florida de seda colorida tremeluzisse e fizesse desenhos engraçados em suas costas.  
_"Poderia até ser confundida com a capa do Snape em uma versão mais colorida, e alegre..." _  
Hermione riu do seu pensamento, e assim como Anne, seguiu à área vip da loja

- Tenho o vestido certo para você, nada muito formal, mais elegante, rico, brilhante, maravilhoso, estonteante, admi...  
- Nós já entendemos, Elisa – cortou Anne – Mostre-nos o vestido, sim?  
- Claro, Claro... Pode sentar primeira dama, e você querida espere em pé enquanto trago o vestido.  
Eliza sumiu por uma porta escondida, enquando voltou trazia nos braços uma grande caixa rosa, onde se podia ler, "_Para eventos mais que especiais"._ A mulher abriu a caixa, e mostrou um lindo vestido verde e prada. _"Com licença, a senhora tem alguma coisa mais sonserina, talvez eu leve um colar de prata com um pingente de cobra... aff... Não acredito que vou dar esse gostinho pro Snape." _Elisa estendeu o vestido, colocando em frente a Hermione.  
- O que achou? – perguntou.  
- Bem eu...  
- Você não querida, a primeira dama. – falou Elisa.  
- Como sou eu que vou ter de vesti-lo acho que a minha opinião deve ser levada em conta, estou certa? - toda aquela devoção já estava irritando Hermione.  
- Sim, Sim... Pode ser.  
- Eu gostei.  
- Severus irá adorar – falou Anne radiante.

_"É isso que me assusta, ele irá gostar." _

- Uhum – murmurou Hermione.  
- Este vestido é raríssimo, de um famoso estilista bruxo, todo bordado em fios de prata, a costa em um "V" profundo, Um decote bem acentuada, também em V, podemos até colocar enchimento, irá ficar lindo, e ainda esconderá a sua falta de seio. E os "pingos de diamante irão lhe iluminar durante a noite".

"_Como assim minha falta de seio? Estou muito feliz com eles obrigada."_

- Com os acessórios corretos, você estará pronta para se casar – continuou Elisa exultante, sem se preocupar com os olhares de terror de Hermione – Acho que um salto alto prata de tirinhas, uma pulseira de esmeralda. Não espere, um conjunto de esmeraldas... Isso...

Enquanto a mulher falava sem parar, Hermione só pensava no preço que custaria tudo aquilo, e uma satisfação enorme se apoderou do seu ser. A mulher poderia lhe arrancar um olho com aquelas garras, que ela não sentiria.

- Concordo com você – disse Anne – Mas dispenso a coroa Elisa, acho que é um pouco demais.  
- Certo – disse a mulher servilmente – Experimente-o queridinha.

Hermione pegou o vestido e se dirigiu para um dos trocadores, que era quase do tamanho do seu apartamento.

"_Eu poderia dar uma festa aqui dentro" _

Por todos os lados havia espelhos, no teto, no chão nas laterais... _"Ai meu Deus... Onde eu vim parar..." _Teve um pouco de dificuldade para fazer o vestido passar pelas nádegas. _"Tenho que voltar para a academia, meu bumbum está gordo." _Vendo a imagem do seu bumbum se refletir em mais de 10 espelhos de tamanhos diferentes.  
_"Nenhuma mulher merece um espelho desse em casa, isso é deprimente..." _Hermione se vestiu, deixando Anne deslumbrada ao sair do trocador.

- Ele ficou perfeito. Temos que levar.

Hermione não iria discutir com a mulher mais elegante que ela conhecia, quando voltou para se trocar ainda pôde ouvir.

- Nós oferecemos serviço de maquiagem e cabeleireiros... Ela vai precisar, tem que esconder aquelas sardas horríveis... _"Não são horríveis, são charmosas, clarinhas e charmosas..." _  
Depois de garantir para a vendedora que não precisava de mais nada além do vestido, da sandália, das jóias e da langeri verde. Hermione e Anne finalmente conseguiram sair da loja, e quando voltaram para casa já passava do horário do almoço.  
Hermione foi embora com uma satisfação imensa, pois provavelmente esgotou o cofre de Snape em menos de 4 horas de compras, mas ela sabia que ainda teria uma grande batalha, a batalha com a chapinha. Já estava desanimando só em pensar na quantidade de tempo que iria perder, alisando TUDO aquilo. Quando finalmente consegui colocar todas as coisas de forma desordenada em cima da sua cama.  
_"Dele também... Quem se importa." _  
Deitou na mesma, e relaxou um pouco, sentia como se um caminhão tivesse estacionado em cima dos seus pés.

"_Será que Severus se importaria de pedir um massagista? Ou talvez prefira ele mesmo fazer a massagem nos meus pés." _Ela ainda tinha algum tempo antes da festa, e iria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

_"Essa é uma festa chique, você é a futura primeira dama, não pode ir de qualquer maneira para lá. Só pra não esquecer, è fingimento, nada de futura primeira dama...Para falar a verdade só eu estou cumprindo minha parte, até o momento ainda não fizemos nada em relação ao meu TCC... Preciso falar isso com o morceguinho... morceguinho, não... Morcegão..."_

Hermione foi para a banheira que Snape tinha na suíte, derramou alguns sais de banho, deitando-se levemente e tendo uma satisfação imensa, ao sentir a água morna de encontro ao seu corpo molhado. Snape estava na sala esperando o ministro da Bulgária, que estava na cozinha ainda brigando com David.

_"Moleque insolente, passando a mão na mulher, ela era casada, que idiota... O marido dela poderia ter te matado. È melhor tomar cuidado, ele pode dar em cima da Hermione. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa haver com isso... Ou que isso me preocupe, mas tudo para manter as aparências."_

- Já te avisei David – dizia Charlie – Seus atos impensados ainda irão me causar muita dor de cabeça, que atitude mais irresponsável.  
- Mas pai, ela estava dando em cima de mim... – falou David na defensiva.  
- Não me importa David, não quero saber, você já é um adulto, deveria se portar como tal... Envergonhando-me na frente de Severus e de outras pessoas.  
- Não se preocupe com esse daí – falou David se referindo a Snape – tenho certeza de que quando ele foi comensal fez muito mais coisa pra se envergonhar do que eu, e ainda quer ser ministro.  
- Vá para o quarto agora... E só saia de lá quando for à hora de ir para o jantar – falou Charlie em cólera.  
- Até quando você me tratará como criança?  
- Enquanto você se comportar como uma, é assim que as coisas vão ser – falou o pai duramente – Agora vá.  
- Eu não vou nesse jantar idiota.  
- È um favor que você me faz.  
David bateu a porta da cozinha, passando por Snape, que não resistiu e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.  
_"Menos um para ter de dividir a atenção da Granger... Quer dizer, ainda bem que o idiota não vai, já pensou se faz alguma besteira." _

Snape respirou profundamente, toda essa história de farsa estava afetando demais, seus neurônios... Charlie apareceu, com o rosto ainda avermelho saindo da cozinha, e folgando a gravata que usava.

- Se você quiser, tenho uma poção calmante ou talvez uma para dor de cabeça? – disse Snape solicito. _"Com um filho desses, só se dopando mesmo" _  
- Não muito obrigado meu rapaz, aproveite para descansar um pouco, o dia foi bem cansativo, você deve está com saudades de Hermione – falou o ministro com um sorriso que não tingia seus olhos.  
- Hum – murmurou Snape, não se sentiu confiante no que poderia dizer ao ministro. – Procure descasar também.  
- Vou sim, espero que Anne já tenha chegado preciso de uma massagem, minhas costas estão me matando. – falou Charlie agarrando o pescoço.

_"Quem sabe a Granger não faz uma em mim também... aquelas mãos macias... a barriga lisinha de encontro a minha costa..." _  
_"Não... Se concentra Snape, foca em um objetivo, nada de ficar de papo furado com a Granger, relações meramente profissionais... Mas uma massagem cairia muito bem." _

Snape ofereceu um raríssimo sorriso ao Ministro e seguiu para o quarto, louco para se jogar na cama e relaxar durante algumas horas. Abriu a porta lentamente...  
_"Talvez eu tenha sorte, e Granger esteja dormindo... E possamos ter mais umas sessões de espasmos noturnos" _

Hermione não estava na cama, ao invés dela, Snape se deparou com inúmeros pacotes que tomavam sua cama, fazendo a colcha preta que a cobria desaparecer.

Escutou o barulho de água caindo... Sua curiosidade foi mais forte do que o bom senso. Ele se dirigiu para o banheira a tempo de ver Hermione mergulhada na banheira, para seu total desespero a espuma era bastante espessa, não deixando absolutamente nada a mostra, a não será pele branca do colo dela.  
Ela parecia bastante distraída lendo uma carta, com um sorriso bobo no rosto... Quase como se estivesse se divertindo, quando ela parece terminar de ler, olhou exatamente para onde Snape estava, assustada não demorou a puxar uma toalha próxima, para poder esconder o corpo.  
- Posso ver a correspondência? – falou ele com a voz propositalmente baixa e letal, lembrando terrivelmente ao antigo professor de poções.

**~SS/HG~**

Quando Hermione se deu por satisfeita com a espuma que se formou, ela puxou a carta que Richard havia enviado para ela, esta seria a hora perfeita para lê-la e se divertir com as palavras de mais um pretendente.

"_Querida Hermione  
Oi de novo, só escrevi para saber se tinha recebido meu presente, estava ansioso para saber o que você achou... Mas acho que não surpreendi, uma vez que você não mandou nenhuma outra carta, me avisando se tinha gostado ou não.  
Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, você anda sumida... Procurei você em seu apartamento e não te encontrei... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem? Se você precisar de ajuda sabe que pode contar comigo sempre.  
Não quero mais me enganar Hermione, você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu tive o prazer de ensinar, você sabe que eu estou interessado em você, preciso muito te ver... Nas ultimas semanas, não consegui nem me concentrar para trabalhar, no meu pensamento não cabia nada além de você. Sei que esse assunto não deveria ser tratado por carta, mas esse sentimento está me sufocando. Não é só mais uma loucura, ou brincadeira, estou realmente apaixonado por você, eu preciso te ver, saber que você está bem. Esse campus não parece mais a mesma coisa sem a sua presença. Por favor, me mande uma resposta... Precisamos nos encontrar.  
Com todo o meu amor  
Richard_ "

Hermione terminou de lê a carta com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto, não que ela gostasse dele.

_"Nossa, é só eu ficar noiva que chove pretendente na minha horta. Preciso fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, quer dizer... Eu já sabia que era maravilhosa, e gostosa, mas... O que eu posso fazer se os homens insistem em se apaixonar por mim?! É uma pena que eu não possa ficar com você lindinho, apesar de que seria interessante, vê a cara do Severus, se ele nos visse juntos. " _

Pensando nisso, Hermione teve um acesso de riso, ao imaginar Severus olhando para ela e Richard, enquanto os dois compartilhavam uma cama. Só que seu inicio de riso foi interrompido abruptamente, quando ela se deu conta de que havia outra pessoa presente no recinto. Assustada ao ver a figura de vestes negras, Hermione puxou a toalha para esconder o corpo, seu rosto corando furiosamente, estava pronta para descarregar mil e um impropérios contra Snape, quando escutou ele falar.

- Posso ver a correspondência? – falou ele com a voz propositalmente baixa e letal, lembrando terrivelmente ao antigo professor de poções, e ele continuou - Estou esperando a carta ser entregue, agora – falou ele

- Eu entregaria, se ela fosse endereçada a você - falou ela, tentando parecer segura de si – Agora se me der licença, eu apreciaria em terminar o meu banho. – terminou indicando a porta.  
- Hermione, eu mandei você entregar a carta, não estou brincando.  
- Muito menos eu Severus, acho q esse negocio de fingimento está subindo a sua cabeça, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação da minha vida. – falou ela friamente – Agora se você fizer o favor de sair.

- Accio Carta – disse cansado de esperar, agitando a varinha habilmente.

Hermione sem sua varinha, nada pode fazer, a não ser vê o papel voando de suas mãos e indo parar nas mãos habilidosas do mestre. Mediante a total falta de respeito dele, ela se levantou de dentro da banheira,fazendo a água ensaboada se espalhar pelo chão, a toalha pendendo perigosamente, deixando uma parte de sua perna e uma insinuação do seio a mostra.  
Snape não pode deixar de perceber a forma da mulher a sua frente. E só acordou do seu devaneio, quando ouviu uma Hermione furiosa lhe dirigindo a palavra.  
- Severus Snape, se você sabe o que é bom para você é melhor me devolver a MINHA correspondência.  
- O que ela tem de tão importante, que eu não possa ver?  
- Algo que só diz respeito a mim. – falou ela com a mão estendida.  
- Sou seu marido, isso também me diz respeito – falou ele se divertindo com a situação.  
- Ora seu... – Hermione caminhou para perto de Snape, porém escorregou na água que havia sido espalhada, sentiu o conhecido frio na barriga, de quando se cai abruptamente. Sua queda seria inevitável.

Porém, Snape mais que rapidamente se deslocou, agarrando-a, impedindo a queda já certa. Eles ficaram nessa posição, Snape meio que ajoelhado, e Hermione deitada em seus braços, se olhando fixamente. Os lábios cada vez mais próximos, os olhares se chamando, os corpos se atraindo. A toalha de Hermione parecia não querer ajudar o casal, estava grudada ao corpo da morena...  
- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, sem movimentar um músculo para saírem daquela posição.  
Para o total deleite de Snape, Hermione abriu um sorriso travesso e trouxe uma mão para perto do rosto dele.  
- Melhor agora – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto mostrava a carta que ela havia recuperado.

- Sua... - falou ele ajudando-a a ficar de pé.  
Hermione ajeitou a toalha em torno de si.  
- Deixe-me ler essa carta Hermione – flou perigosamente baixo.  
- Não é nada demais Severus.  
- Então me deixe lê-la.  
- Quando decidi ficar com você não imaginei que fosse tão ciumento – disse ela fazendo pirraça.  
- Hermione por Merlin mulher, não me tente.  
- Tudo bem Severus, já que você insiste – falou dando de ombros _"Vai ser bem feito pra ele"_ – Mas aviso logo, isso não vai melhorar o seu humor.  
Enquanto Snape lia, seus olhos dilatavam perigosamente, ele não piscava parecia querer dominar um hipogrifo. Hermione ria ao ver o rosto dele se tornar cada vez mais pálido.  
_"Aquele... Quem ele pensa que é? Cantando a MINHA mulher... Como ele ousa dizer que estava apaixonado por ela? Como ele... Ahhh... Mas isso não vai ficar assim..."  
_Snape terminou de divagar, tentou ferrenhamente colocar uma máscara em seu rosto, estendeu o braço para Hermione.  
- Tome Granger, se eu soubesse que era somente isso, não teria me dado ao trabalho.  
Snape devolveu a carta saiu do banheiro em direção ao seu escritório, deixando uma Hermione atônita para trás.

**~SS/HG~**

Snape sabia exatamente o que fazer, se dependesse dele o jantar seria memorável, iria conseguir seu intuito rapidamente, talvez atingisse dois objetivos só de uma vez. Só tinha que se lembrar de exatamente como era a letra de Hermione, não era por acaso que era conhecido nos tempos da escola, como "O COPIADOR", nem se lembrava de quantas assinaturas autorizando visitas a Hogsmead tinha falsificado para os seus amigos. Agora seus talentos teriam um intuito muito melhor.  
_" ão que eu goste dela, ou esteja apaixonado... Mas não será bom para a campanha se o idiota do professor agarrar a menina... Bufff... A MULHER por aí... Sabe-se lá se a tal de Sketter não está rondando." _

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione terminou o banho, ainda tentando entender como Snape havia mudado tão rapidamente a postura em relação a ela. _"Deus do céu, rle estava tão perto... Quase que... Hum... calor... maldita toalha que não caiu... O que será que ele faria? E a pega? Merlin, aquilo na cama deve fazer um estrago. "_

Terminando de tomar banho, utilizando todos os sais de banho possíveis, Hermione se enroscou em um roupão felpudo, seu cheiro lembrava vagamente a primavera. Procurou nas sacolas pela sua chapinha, em seguida andou atrás de uma tomada para poder começar o trabalho exaustivo, mas que seria recompensado. Procurou no quarto, mas não encontrou nenhuma, imaginando que talvez Snape gostasse das coisas ao modo bruxo, e por isso não tivesse uma em seus aposentos, procurou na cozinha, sala, banheiro... Nada...

"_Como? Em nome de Merlin... Um maldito condomínio bruxo, que tinha um maldito elevador sem necessidade, por que se podia aparatar, não tem uma MALDITA tomada... o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer?... Sim... Uma poção... Brilhante, Hermione... Como se eu tivesse uma semana para preparar uma poção de alisamento... tenho somente MALDITAS três horas... Corrigindo... DUAS HORAS E CINQUENTA E SETE MINUTOS... Tá... Calma... Relaxa... O Snape deve ter alguma coisa para os cabelos... Lembra? Ele usava um troço desses quando dava aulas de poções, fazia o cabelo ficar sedoso, em vez de eriçar durante as aulas nas masmorras úmidas... Mas como conseguir? Roubar? Chantagear? Ou quem sabe subornar o elfo?... EU PRECISO DE AJUDA" _

Ela andou vagarosamente pelo corredor, tentando não chamar atenção dos hospedes, já que estava apenas de roupão, e esta não era exatamente a roupa mais apropriada. Mas para o seu azar, e agora Hermione realmente começou a considerar uma visita a um pai de santo, ela encontrou David no caminho. Encostado na parede, com uma bermuda baixa, que deixava sua cueca à mostra, sem blusa, deixando um caminho de pelos a mostra... Que levariam... A... Hermione refreou aquela linha de pensamento _"Te concentra, nada de hormônios à flor da pele, justamente agora." _

- Olá, _Hermi_ – disse David com a voz enjoativa – Ansiosa pra o jantar?  
- Sim...  
- Não parece, andando de roupão pela casa, podem pensar que você quer que eu a assedie. – falou ele chegando perigosamente perto.  
- Eu... Eu... Não... – gaguejou Hermione, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem – Não é a minha intenção.  
- Tem certeza? – falou ele tentando prendê-la de encontro à parede.  
Hermione ofegou pesadamente, não que ela gostasse dele, mas uma presença masculina assim tão perto era no mínimo estarrecedora.  
- Algum problema? – perguntou Snape com sua voz lenta e sibilante – Está tudo bem _querida_?  
- Sim, está – falou Hermione aproveitando da oportuna aparição de Snape, para se postar ao lado dele. – Estava a sua procura na verdade?  
- Mesmo? – desdenhou – Não foi o que me pareceu.  
- Mas era justamente isso querido, queria acertar uns detalhes sobre o jantar, quando encontre David aqui no corredor...  
- Ahh... Sim, David... Sempre nos lugares menos adequados... – disse Snape se voltando para o "garoto" como se só agora tivesse notado a presença dele.  
- Pois é Snape... Você sempre aparecendo nos piores momentos.  
- Nisso tenho que discordar de você, júnior – debochou – Encontrar minha linda noiva assim, tão deliciosa em um corredor. Devo dizer que cheguei ao momento certo.

Hermione corou... _"Merlin... Snape não fala assim... Não piore minha situação..." _

- Querido você me acompanha até o quarto? Preciso lhe falar – falou Hermione usando seu tom de voz mais doce, fazendo um arrepio incomodo perpassar pelo corpo de Snape.  
- Claro que sim meu bem – falou ele puxando-a para si, pelas amarras do roupão, ficando perigosamente perto, centímetros separando suas bocas. – Já pode se retirar, David.  
David meio a contra gosto, voltou para o quarto, porém ao contrário do que Hermione imaginava Snape não á soltou, o invés disso, trouxe-a para mais perto, comprimindo o corpo dela, contra a parede, oprimindo os sentidos da grifinória.  
_"O que ele pensa que está fazendo? _'

-Sev... Snape... – ela murmurou baixinho meio assustada.  
- Shiiii... Silêncio, Hermione – falou ele passando a costa da mão no rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

Ele foi em direção ao pescoço dela, cheirando a pele macia e viciante, provou-a com a boca sentindo os pelos se eriçarem sobre o toque quente dos seus lábios. Hermione não pode deixar de suprimir um gemido abafado. Snape fez um caminho de beijos, e suaves lambidas do pescoço aos lábios dela, tomando-os com ternura e selvageria.

"_Seria esse o gosto do néctar dos deuses?" _

Hermione não podia mais aguentar, a língua de Snape adentrava em sua boca com possessão e anseio, ela arqueou o corpo em direção á ele, fazendo aparecer em seu roupão uma fenda lateral. Ela segurou a mão dele... _"Que Merlin me ajude" _E trouxe-a para encontrar a pele da coxa exposta. Snape enrijeceu, porém sua mão não demorou muito a se acostumar à textura aveludada, fazendo pequenos círculos por onde tocava, sem sua boca se afastar da dela um minuto sequer.

Ele beijava a boca de Hermione com erotismo, sua língua fazendo movimentos inconsciente de vai-e-vem como se estivesse a penetrá-la. Hermione sentiu como se pudesse gozar apenas com aquilo. _"EU PRECISO DESSE HOMEM! " _  
Hermione desceu as mão que descansavam nos ombros dele, em direção as nádegas firmes, soltando um gemido bastante audível quando sentiu-as sobre seu toque.  
_"Que delicia de bunda meu maridinho tem..." _  
Empurrou esta parte da anatomia dele de encontro a si, fazendo com que o membro de Snape se aconchegasse entre as suas pernas, sem contanto senti-lo de verdade. Ele parou o beijo abruptamente, como se tivesse levado um balaço na cabeça de repente,parecendo meio atordoado, com sua íris mais negra do que nunca, Hermione esperou que Snape falasse algo para ela... Algo do tipo, "como você é um grifinoriazinha pervertida, Srta Granger"  
E Hermione não podia reclamar, pois a umidade incomoda entre suas pernas era a prova de que ele estava certo. Mas, uma Hermione boquiaberta só escutou uma frase de Snape, dita, bem próximo ao seu ouvido, com o corpo ainda comprimido contra o dela.

- Quarto, Srta Granger.

_"Ele está fazendo o que eu acho que ele está fazendo?... Sim..." _

Hermione ainda estática, ficou ainda mais apavorada, como se fora possível, quando Snape a agarrou por trás, acariciando sua barriga por cima do roupão, caminhando juntos em direção ao quarto.  
_"Sim... Sim... Sim... Orgasmos múltiplos com Severus Snape... Minha vida de repente _

_Pode não ser tão cruel assim " _

Snape continuou abraçando Hermione por trás, enquanto cheirava sedutoramente a pele sensível do pescoço. Ela curvava o pescoço inconscientemente, ansiando pelo toque da língua quente de Snape. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Hermione abriu a porta, tentando assim, fazer com que Snape continuasse a agarrá-la pela cintura. Ao entrarem, Snape virou de frente para ela, olhando-a nos olhos cor de mel, seu próprio rubor crescendo, ao ver os tons de vermelhos tão nítidos no rosto em Hermione.  
_"Vai em agarrar ou não?" _  
- Por que você me trouxe para o quarto? – perguntou ela mordendo um lábio levemente inchado, depois dos beijos de Snape.  
-Bem... Eu... Nós não podíamos continuar com aquilo, ali, no meio do corredor.  
- E o que exatamente não poderia continuar, lá, no corredor? – perguntou dando um passo em direção a ele, fazendo Snape recuar.  
- A nossa farsa – disse ele arfando.  
- Farsa? – falou atordoada.  
- Sim, nossa farsa no corredor, para o caso de David ainda está olhando.  
_"Oh, desculpe Snape, desde quando farsas produzem pré-orgasmos, hein?"_  
- Oh! Claro... A farsa...  
- Era uma farsa, certo? - perguntou duvidoso.

**~SS/HG~**

Quando David saiu, Snape tinha a certeza de que ele havia fechado a porta, quase pôde ouvir o ranger da cama, quando o menino se jogou contra ela. Mas, todo seu poder de percepção estava sendo inibido, pelo hálito quente de Hermione, pelo tecido aveludado do roupão macio. Ele quis se afastar, ele queria... Mas querer não é poder... E nesse momento Snape, não podia se afastar do corpo quente da morena.

_"Um escândalo político com certeza. 'Candidato a cadeira de primeiro ministro é acusado de assediar jovem Grifinória '... Ahhh... Mas ela não é só uma jovem Grifinória, ela minha futura esposa. E não deve ser nada demais tirar só uma casquinha... Além do mais, fui um espião por mais de20 ano, enganei Voldemort, não é possível que não consiga enganar jovenzinhas petulantes... " _

O corpo de Snape reagiu mais rápido do que ele julgou possível, indo de encontro ao dela, imprensando-a na parede, ele sentiu Hermione ofegar, o olhar dela estava estranho. _"Confusão e... O que seria esse ofegar? Talvez medo?... tenho que analisar isso depois, mas não agora, enquanto estou tão perto de meu objetivo" _  
Snape sorriu internamente quando a ouviu gaguejar.

- Sev... Snape... – ela murmurou baixinho meio assustada.  
- Shiiii... Silêncio Hermione – falou ele passando a costa da mão no rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.  
_"Será que a Grifinória não se calava, nem quando estava para ser beijada?" _

Snape foi em direção ao pescoço dela, cheirando a pele macia e viciante, provou-a com a boca sentindo os pelos se eriçarem sobre o toque quente dos seus lábios. _"Frio Srta Granger?" _  
Hermione não pode deixar de suprimir um gemido abafado. Snape fez um caminho de beijos, e suaves lambidas do pescoço aos lábios dela, tomando-os com ternura e selvageria. _"Sim... Que gemido delicioso... Desse jeito eu não aguento Srta... O que ela acha? Que isso é uma encenação para o idiota do David? Ela acha que ele pode está olhando? Sim... Só pode ser isso, de outro modo ela não iria gemer assim, tão deliciosamente... E que beijo é esse? Correspondendo assim, vai ser difícil parar."_

Snape continuou a beijá-la, cada vez com mais possessão, correspondendo ao próprio desejo dela. Hermione impulsionava o corpo contra o dela. _"Um movimento deliciosamente inconsciente." _Snape tomou um susto, quando Hermione tomou a mão dele na dela. _"o que diabos ela...?" _Teve sua resposta quando ela, levou-a até a coxa agora exposta dela. _"Isso já é um atentado contra minha sanidade Srta. Essa pele lisa, e quente. Eu poderia dar-lhe uma detenção por isso, por ser tão pervertida... Isso não é coisa que se faça, mesmo em uma encenação, de sua parte é claro." _  
Depois do susto inicial, Snape começou a explorar a pele dela, fazendo pequenos círculos sempre no mesmo lugar. _"Não posso abusar da sorte."_

Snape estava achando aquela encenação, nada mais nada menos, que extremamente prazerosa. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade, ele no corredor com a Srta Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória gemendo em sua boca, mesmo que os gemidos fossem de mentira. _"Ela só pode ser uma ótima atriz, por que mesmo esses gemidos sendo de mentira, estão provocando faíscas dentro de mim" _  
A calça de Snape, estava se tornando extremamente incomoda, mas ele quase perdeu o controle quando Hermione, desceu as mãos que estavam em seus ombros, deslizando até a bunda dele. _"O que a Granger pretende? Me fazer passar vergonha? E esse gemido... Porra... Agora ir pra cama com a Granger, é uma questão de hora..."  
_Como se não pudesse ficar melhor/pior ela pressionou de encontro ao corpo esquio, fazendo o membro rijo de Snape se acomodar entre as pernas dela.  
_"Puta que pariu, ainda bem que ela não pode sentir. Com que cara eu ia olhar pra ela, quando ela visse, o meu desejo... Quase posso sentir o calor do sexo dela."_

Snape supondo que aquilo já havia ido longe demais (porém, não longe o suficiente) se afastou abruptamente dela, antes de passar vergonha. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos cor de mel, podia ver como ela estava atordoada, seus olhos escurecidos, pareciam esperar por algo, ela se mexeu incomodamente.

- Quarto Srta Granger.

Foi a única coisa que Snape conseguiu dizer, sem entregar a sua situação atual. Snape reconheceu uma onda percorrendo o corpo de Hermione, o frio provavelmente.  
Quando ele encarou os olhos dela, pode ver um leve lampejo daquilo que poderia ser descrito como lascividade. _"Se é assim, então... Vamos fazer as coisas direito."  
_ Snape a agarrou pro trás, acariciando a barriga dela levemente, enquanto andavam em direção ao quarto, sem contanto, deixar o seu membro desejoso roçar nela, aproveitando para fixar o cheiro dela em sua mente. Agradeceu intimamente quando ela abriu aporta, fazendo aproveitar um pouco mais do corpo quente, antes de perderem o contato. Snape olhou para ela, sem saber o que dizer. _"Livre-se do roupão, deite na cama, e abra as pernas é uma boa opção... Ela está com vergonha? Tão maravilhosamente corada." _

- Por que você me trouxe para o quarto? – perguntou ela mordendo um lábio levemente inchado, depois dos beijos de Snape. _"Ela... provavelmente não quis soar DESSE jeito... O que devo dizer? Trouxe-a aqui para convencê-la de que podemos transar sem compromisso... ah... temos um compromisso... Noivos." _  
-Bem... Eu... Nós não podíamos continuar com aquilo, ali, no meio do corredor.  
- E o que exatamente não poderia continuar, lá, no corredor? – perguntou dando um passo em direção à ele, fazendo Snape recuar. _"Aquilo podia ser definido como, cenas inapropriadas para menores... Que está prestes a se repetir, se a Srta não parar de andar em minha direção." _  
- A nossa farsa – disse ele arfando.  
- Farsa? – falou atordoada.  
_"Ela está confusa?" _  
- Sim, nossa farsa no corredor, para o caso de David ainda está olhando.  
- Oh! Claro... A farsa...  
_"Seria desapontamento? Quem sabe eu não arranco uma confissão dela? Quem sabe ela não estava gostando tanto quanto eu, pensando bem aqueles gemidos pareciam bastante verdadeiros." _  
- Era uma farsa, certo? - perguntou duvidoso.

- Obviamente – respondeu ela, rolando os olhos e se distanciando dele. _"Controle... Acho que vou começar a fazer Yoga"_

Passaram algum tempo sem se encarar, Hermione pareceu subitamente interessada nas roupas que comprou.  
- Bem... O que você queria comigo?- perguntou ele.  
- Eu? Nada... Pelo que eu saiba você me chamou para o quarto?  
- Por que **Você **disse que queria falar comigo, quando estávamos na agradável companhia de David.  
- Hum... – murmurou ela, depois do que aconteceu até esqueceu-se da chapinha. – Queria saber onde tem uma tomada.  
- Já procurou na casa dos trouxas? – disse sarcástico.  
- Estou falando sério Snape.  
-Eu também, afinal, nunca fui conhecido pelo meu senso de humor – disse – Como minha adorável noivinha, espera que tenhamos uma tomada em um condomínio bruxo, se não precisamos usar tomada aqui? Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente Hermione.  
- EU preciso usar uma tomada, urgente.  
- E posso saber pra quê?  
- Bem, é que eu tenho que usar minha chapinha...  
- E o que exatamente vem a ser uma chapinha?  
- É um aparelho trouxa que usamos para alisar o cabelo.  
- Uma poção alisante não seria mais eficaz?  
- Snape, você é um gênio, eu nem tinha pensado nisso – disse sarcástica – Se você não percebeu, eu não tenho uma semana para fazer uma poção, na verdade eu tenho pouco menos de DUAS HORAS  
- Mas por que você quer alisar o cabelo?  
- Uma questão de estética Snape, mas acho q você não entende disso. – falou ferina.  
- Mulheres e suas invencionices.  
- Se você puder ajudar, será ótimo, se não... Por favor, saia do quarto.  
-Se bem me lembro, esse quarto é meu.  
- E meu também.  
- Já se sentindo a Sra. Snape? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha  
- Ora... Eu... – falou corada – Por favor, saia do SEU quarto, para que EU possa me arrumar da melhor maneira possível para esse MALDITO JANTAR.  
- Desculpe Hermione, não era minha intenção ofendê-la – disse Snape tentando conter uma risada – E sim, eu posso lhe ajudar.

Snape seguiu até o banheiro, se curvou para poder pegar um fraco que estava no fundo do armário, logo abaixo da pia. Dando à Hermione uma visão aterradora da bunda dele.

- Aqui está – disse ele lhe entregando um frasco delicado, que continha um líquido azulado – Essa quantidade bastará para deixá-lo liso a noite toda, apesar de eu preferir seu cabelo ao natural, fica muito mais bonito.

Snape saiu do quarto sem outra palavra, deixando Hermione segurando o frasco azulado, pensando seriamente em não alisar o seu cabelo. Mas por outro lado, ficar com o cabelo do jeito que Snape apreciava, usando roupas verde musgo e prata. Era uma mistura perigosa. Hermione observou o frasco, pensando seriamente em não usá-lo, talvez, só talvez, se ela não usasse Snape voltasse a fazer uma sessão de encenação no meio da festa, enquanto ela rodopiava nos braços dele. _"Sim Hermione, dançar com Severus Delicioso Snape? Ele não dança, lembra? Nem que tivesse sendo ameaçado por crucios. "_

Resolveu se arrumar e deixar a decisão de como ajeitar o cabelo, para o final. Voltou para o banheiro, levando o estojo de maquiagem consigo.

* * *

**NB: Hum... Snape como meu noivo... q pecado! UI! Kkk Estou amando a fic e vcs?**

**Deixem seus recados comentários... Basta só apertar o botãozinho abaixo**


End file.
